On The Horizon
by Unforgettable.Love
Summary: Isabella Darnell's back; just not fully alive; her hearts stopped, she's extremely cold, and she's surprisingly pale. What's going to happen as she struggles to fight off the enemy and save everyone she loves and to figure out what she really is? Jacob/oc
1. Stopped? It stopped!

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 1  
**Stopped...? It stopped!**  
**

"_I want you to_…"

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Sam interrupted.

Jacob was stopped midsentence. All efforts in bringing Isabella Darnell- Jacob's imprint and Bella childhood friend- had failed. She was not responding to anything medical, though they had tried many times.

"I'm saving her life," he defended. He looked broken. His usual stubbornness remained, though he was down. His eyes were hard and the tears had finally stopped falling from them and all that were left were traces of tears on his cheeks and red stained eyes. The young wolf gripped the girl's hands. They were freezing- the signs of a dead body- but he didn't care, or rather, he didn't notice.

"But do you really _know _what you're doing?" Sam screamed. The other wolves, however much they agreed with him, stayed silent. They knew how much he cared for her, as some of them had imprinted already.

Isabella- though she knew Jacob before- had come back a few days ago and found of the she was in fact Jacob's imprint. The thought frightened her; of what would happen to her and Jacob and because of the fact itself. Jacob had felt a true caring for a person that was so strong; he _felt_ it coursing through his body. He followed her when she ran and it ended up bringing them together. And just when things were going okay, this happened.

Of course he knew what he was doing. He was saving an innocent girls life, one whom he happened to be madly in love with.

"_I know_, Sam. I know!"

"Then think about it, Jacob. You're breaking the pact. You can't just-"

"What if it was Emily, Sam; if she was in the same position? What would you do then? Screw the pact!" Jacob was loosing the little self-control he had maintained. They were wasting time. The longer they took arguing the less time there would be for Carlisle to do what he needed to do.

Sam didn't reply. His face flared with anger clearly portraying his message, _this wasn't the same_.

"Would you let her die," he whispered. "Just for a pact?" His voice was coated with anguish now. The regret and his feelings for Isabella were mixed together.

"Jacob, you really should think clearly about this. What if it she doesn't feel the same way when she's a vampire?" Seth's quiet voice asked.

"Stop it," he shouted. "Let me make my own decisions! I can think for myself."

Bella moved from her spot in the sand next to Edward to place a gently hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Ignore them, Jake." She turned her gaze from him to the crowd of wolves glaring at her. "Think of how you'd feel. Let him do what _he_ thinks is right and butt out of it." She had to admit that though she was doing it for Jake and Izzie, she never really could muster the 'tough girl' persona.

"Carlisle," Jacob asked. "There's no other way right? There's nothing left to do right?"

The vampire nodded his head sadly.

"What's gonna happen," Kaila asked. She had been silent the entire time, watching everything unfold. She was confused. It was as if everyone there was speaking in codes and she was let to try to comprehend it.

Jacob turned his head to face the child. "She's going to be a vampire, Kaila."

The child squeaked in surprise. "Why? How come she has to be a vampire?"

"Because she's…dead, Kaila. She can't come back unless she's a vampire."

The child nodded slowly, now grasping everything. She knelt down next to the young girl she had come to love in the short time she'd known her. Isabella had shown her so much kindness and she wanted her alive. Kaila grabbed her hand, "You're gonna be a vampire. But it's okay, I won't be afraid of you, I love you." She started crying. Everyone stayed silent and stared curiously at the child. "You'll never hurt anyone." And she laid her head on her chest.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The child sprang up. She couldn't have been hearing correctly. Still hope filled the child's heart and she grabbed the nearest person there, which happened to be the doctor. She shivered slightly, being a vampire made him extremely cold and frightening to her. "Listen," she commanded, bringing his ear to her chest.

Obediently he listened. "I don't hear anything."

She frowned. "Jacob," she cried turning to him. "Listen!"

He did so. He waited patiently and focused intently on hearing something. Very faintly he could hear a noise. _Thump, thump, thump._

He jumped up. It was there! The marvelous sound of her heart beat. It was faint but it was there.

"What is it?" Bella questioned. He couldn't answer. He was to shocked to speak properly.

"He heard her heart." Edward supplied. For once, Jacob didn't care that he answered for him.

Leah, finally moving and saying something for the first time to Jacob spoke up. "Can I hear?"

Jacob nodded his head, to tired and relieved to be angry. She walked over and sat next to Isabella, the girl she had- just moments ago- been inexcusably mean to. She lowered her head down to the girl's chest and held her breath. Very faintly, she too heard the thumping of the girl's heart.

She gasped and pulled away from the girl. Her heart _was_ beating. But that was impossible! She was dead. There were all the signs; her skin was freezing, she wasn't breathing, and a doctor- though he was a vampire- had confirmed her death.

"Did you hear anything," Quil questioned.

"H-her heart!"

Jacob squatted on his knees in front of Isabella and placed a hand below her knees and her neck. He picked her up and without another word headed to his room.

"He's changed his mind," Edward said, as Jacob disappeared from view. "He has hope that she'll pull out of this on her own. He believes very deeply that she will."

No one said anything. It was pointless anyway. There was no way they would change Jacob's mind. Not on this matter.

Bella smiled and walked over to her husband. "I believe it too," she whispered. "Izzie's a strong girl. She'll definitely make it out."

--

_Where was she? This place was dark and empty, there was nothing around; at least nothing she could see. There were no lights anywhere. And there were no noises, either. She couldn't feel anything and she couldn't smell anything, either. Here, her scenes were useless. Isabella Darnell was standing- or sitting, she couldn't tell, but it felt like standing- in the middle of nothing, terribly afraid. She opened her mouth to scream. No words came, not even a squeak. Had she lost her voice? Or was she screaming and simply couldn't hear it?_

_Tears streamed from her face now. She felt it, raising her hand to touch the hot tears as they streaked her face. She couldn't hear it, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her shoulders were shaking and she fell to the ground. No one could save her now. Maybe she was dead, she thought. She had lost consciousness in the water. Who said anyone had actually saved her. She could have drowned; floated to the bottom of the ocean and died before anyone had cared to come for her. The current could have pulled her long and far from the shore._

_She remembered Jake. Had he gone after her when she never resurfaced? She couldn't remember anything after seeing his face. She could remember standing there; staring at the current pulling and pushing, as she was about to walk to her death. But, she recalled his voice, calling out to her and grabbing her attention. That was when she fell._

_Unintentionally, her hand rose to her heart. She was surprised to find that she couldn't feel her heart beat as quickly as she normally could. She found she needed to concentrate on it. What was wrong with her? Her heartbeat was so soft that at first she thought it wasn't there. Was she really dying, or was she struggling to survive?_

_She screamed again, nothing could be heard. She was struggling, she decided. She had to fight with all her might to survive; she had to do whatever she could to live, to not have any regrets about simply giving in to her fears. Once again she screamed, this time with all the power she had in herself, Though she didn't hear the volume she was hoping for, she was glad to hear the tiny whisper that came out of her mouth, "I will live."_

_--_

It had been exactly five days since Isabella had drowned. Five days since she has failed to respond to anything and remains not breathing, but alive. Jacob sat on the floor, an arm placed on the bed and one grasping her hand. He'd stayed like that since he brought her there. The only times he would leave were when he needed to.

The decision to turn her into a vampire quickly faded when he heard her heart beat. It was faint, but it was there. He knew she was fighting with all her might to survive and that she wouldn't give up. So why should he? He decided that he would do whatever he could to help her, but he didn't know what to do, leaving him feeling useless.

"Hey Jacob," Leah peeked into the room.

"What is it," He asked. He was not particularly happy with her, though he didn't blame her for anything.

"How's she doing? Is there any change?"

He remained silent, his head hanging low. There had been no change; nothing at all to fill him with hope. But her heartbeat was still there.

"Oh," she whispered. "You need anything?"

Jacob shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay." And she left. He gave her credit. She was being nice, or as nice as she could be, and it helped him. At least he didn't have to worry about arguing with her.

After that, none of the others came to visit. Bella had come once- with Edward and Renesmee tagging along, of course- with Alice as well. Jacob could see it in their eyes. Every time they looked at her, their eyes would show what they were truly feeling, thinking. They hoped she would make it, but they didn't believe she would. For some reason, the vampires couldn't hear Isabella's heartbeat. Had he really heard her heart? Surely he was in so much grief that he would believe anything that gave him even a shred of hope. What about Leah? She was feeling guilty because of what she had said, could that be fueling her to entertain such idiotic ideas? None of the other wolves dared to listen for it; they didn't want to go near her, like she was cursed, so it was hard to know the truth.

--

Jacob gazed around curiously. He could have sworn he was in his room moments ago, holding Isabella's hand. He wasn't there in his messy room, now marvelous trees and flowers, fields that stretched on for miles surrounded him, but he still held her hand.

His eyes traveled down to see her lying there. It was definitely her. Her golden hair and her wings were free, but it was her. He had no doubt about that. Cautiously, his unoccupied hand stretched out toward her; her skin was still the familiar cold that he had gotten used to. Nothing had changed.

"_Isabella?_ Izzie?" He shook her lightly. She didn't move. Grimly he closed his eyes. She was not alive in his room; she was not alive here.

"Jake?"

His head shot up. She was unmoving. What was going on? He had heard the faint whisper of his name and no one else was there. But now she said nothing.

"Jake," she whispered as he watched her lips move in amazement.

Isabella opened her lavender eyes to see him. She seemed to be struggling; like the tiniest move she made would hurt her badly. "I'm so happy to see you. Even if…" she trailed off.

"Even if what?"

"Nothing," she smiled, though she began to cry. How long had it been since she had seen his face? Kaila? Bella? Everyone? She wondered what was going on in the world.

Jacob began wiping her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry," he whispered, though unconsciously he too had begun to cry.

"I'm just so happy," she laughed. He helped her sit up and she placed a cold hand on his cheek. "I've been exasperated," she exclaimed.

He lifted his hand and placed it on hers. "Exasperated?"

She nodded and that was that. "How long have I been… not responding?"

"Five days."

"Five days?" she shouted only to cringe in pain.

He grabbed her and hugged her close to his chest. It had been five long days since he had heard her voice, her laugh; since he had seen her alive. He let the tears flow freely from his eyes.

"I've missed you, a lot."

She frowned. She knew that; she didn't know it would hurt so much to hear him say it, how much it would hurt to realize that it was because of **her** that he was in pain. His voice was laced with despair, it sounded like at any second he would completely fall apart.

"But I don't get it," he sadly questioned. "How are you alive, but not breathing?"

Isabella frowned. This was the part of her life that she was afraid to share, due to the constant outcomes of sharing them. She trusted him. _True_. She loved him. _True_. She was willing to share everything- even the dangerous things- with him. _False_.

"I don't know, but I'm getting better, Jake." She whispered. "I'm struggling to survive, to be with you." Isabella wrapped her fragile arms around the boy, holding him one last time before he disappeared.

--

"Jake," someone whispered harshly. "Wake up! You need to eat something. You're not going to help her by starving."

He looked up to see Bella looming over him. He had fallen asleep sitting at the edge of Isabella's bed. So it had all been a dream? But, in his heart, he hoped that it had been a sign. That some how, someone was sending him a message that everything would be okay with time.

"I'm not hungry. She's not eating, I'm not."

"Jake, she's…" she stopped. Did she want to say what she was thinking? This was her best friend. Truth was truth, but she didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Are you really going to say it? _Dead_? Why are you- of all people- so ready to say that?!"

She lowered her head. Jacob was right. Isabella was her friend, her _best_ friend, and she was giving up so easily. Isabella had come to Forks to visit her; she'd only stayed for a short time but she tried her best to get closer, but here Bella was so readily accepting her best friends death. Why wasn't she fighting? Doing everything she could to fight for her friends life? Why wasn't she caring more?

"I thought you were her friend? I thought you really cared for her?" His words cut her like knives (his glares helped too.) "She cares for you Bella. If you were in her position, she'd be doing all she could to save you, you know that! Why don't you try and do the same? Why are you so willing to just give up? Don't you know that she needs you as much as you need Edward? You're her family, now, all that's left of it! How can you just turn your back on her so easily?"

She was shocked to see he was crying.

--

By the time a week rolled around, everyone had stopped visiting entirely. None of the others from the pack came to check on him, or to lecture him. He never bothered to eat. His body was thinning out from the lack of food; and his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Through day and night, he never left her side, he was afraid of what might happen to her if he did. She was so fragile to him. Her body was limp and pale, and she could do nothing in her defense against an attack.

"Jacob," Billy called from his wheelchair. "Come in to the living room, now."

Jacob remained unresponsive. He hadn't even heard the command from his father. All the could hear was the dominant _thump, thump,_ of his heart compared to the faint _thump_ of hers.

"Hey man." Embry was standing in his doorframe now. "You gotta come in to the living room for a while."

Still unresponsive.

Embry walked over to his friend and grabbed his arm. "Come on." He was successful in lifting him, and with slight difficulty, dragging him out. He sat Jacob down on the couch, taking the seat next to him.

"Jacob, you need to eat." Billy commanded.

"No, I don't," Jacob spoke for the first time in days, though not many of them had come to check on him, so they didn't know. "She's not eating."

"Jacob, you know-"

Jacob interrupted Paul, "If this is what you made me come out here for, then you're wasting your time. You're not going to convince me of anything."

"How can you be sure she's alive," Seth asked.

"How can you," he questioned back. "None of you, besides Leah, even tried to find out."

That was true and they all knew it, especially Billy, who now harbored a sad look on his face.

"Fine, let's go check now, then." Sam stood.

Jacob followed him, as did the others. Sam suddenly stopped in the frame of Jacob's door. "What's wrong," Leah asked, worriedly. He didn't respond.

Jacob pushed him aside, panicking and screaming Isabella's name. He ran as far to stand in front of his bed. Looking down at the site before him, he froze.

On the bed where Isabella had been lying, there was a young girl, cradling Kaila in her arms and crying.

"K-kaila?" Jacob asked, unsure.

The child looked up and smiled. "Jake! Izzie's fine! She's fine!"

That was when Jacob- and the others- paid more attention to the girl. It **was** Isabella.

Jacob recognized her instantly. He was expecting to see her in her disguise, but instead he saw her in her true form. Her black hair was hanging down in her face, covering sad violet eyes; but her skin was paler now, like those of the vampires.

"Izzie…?" he questioned, reaching his hand out to touch her.

She shrunk away from him, in fear. "J-Jake, don't…"

But his hand continued to stretch out toward her, soon touching her skin. Almost instantly, his hand jerked away. She burst out in sobs. "Izzie, you're-"

"I know," she wailed, clinging to the child in her lap. "Jake." Finally she looked up. The wolves gasped. She looked so different from before; she looked so much like them. Slowly she took the child from her lap and sat her down on the bed.

Isabella walked over to him. She grabbed his hand tightly, to keep him from jerking away. Sadly, she placed his hand on her heart. "Do you feel it?"

He shook his head. "No."

She fell to the ground in tears.

--

**Hello Everyone!  
**

**First things first: Welcome back to my story! Hehe; you missed it, didn't you!? Just kidding. But seriously, thanking you for reading the sequel. I'd also like to thank Shooks who has given me some incredibly good ideas on how to move forward with this story. This chapter is dedicated to youuu!**

**Second: Thank you for being nice people and putting up with all of my grammatical mistakes. I'm trying to make sure that I do my best, but I'm a lazy but who doesn't like to check things... Hehe.**

**And third: If you didn't notice, unlike the last story, the first chapter of the sequel is in third person point of view. It was only or this chapter though, the following chapters are all going to be in first person point of view, though the person narrating might be changed from time to time. Sorry if it gets confusing at parts, I tried my best to make it make sense. I just thought it would be better because it's easier to see everyone, instead of just focusing on the thoughts of one person and everything. Yeah...**

**AND: I saw the twilight movie! I won't say much about it, because I know that in some places it didn't come out yet. But, I actually thought it was pretty good. I was laughing more than i expected I would and Kristen Stewart is a really good actress: keep an eye out for the Ballet scene, I thought she did REALLY good. But there were some bad parts, haha, let's just say, pay attention to Billy and his handicapness. I missed the rest of the Cullens' in the movie though, and it went TOO fast. But it was an good movie overall.  
**

**Well, i'm done blabbing now. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Monster

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 2**

Monster

Isabella sat there sobbing for hours in Jacob's arms. He'd come to terms with things- what they understood of everything- and he tried his best to comfort her. The others had disappeared, not of their own wills, though they wouldn't have wanted to stay had they been given the choice. Jacob ushered Kaila out soon after the others were gone. He wanted a moment alone with Isabella.

"Jake," she whispered in between sobs.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to Bella and the Cullens'. I need to go see them."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Jake. Stay here with Kaila."

"I'm coming," he demanded. She glanced up to see the determined look in his eyes. She inwardly sighed. Now was not the time for his stubbornness.

"Please, stop being stubborn." She was desperate; she needed to figure things out, and him tagging along would raise questions that she didn't want him to know the answers to. "This is hard, Jacob, I know. I don't want to be away from you any longer either, but I need to do this. And it's easier if I do this alone." Honestly, she was dying inside. She longed to just stay there and hold him.

He grabbed her closer. "I don't want you to leave me, ever."

She nodded her head. She knew this because it was the exact way she felt. There was a burning sensation in her whenever she was too far, or whenever she'd been away for too long, that could only be quenched when he was near her. There was the immense desire inside her that needed to touch him. She knew all too well how she would feel away from him, how he would feel.

Before she knew it, she was standing. Her steps were shaky and she was uncomfortable about not breathing but she showed no signs of it. Her hand rested on his chest. She could feel the rhythm of his heart and the heat of his body, and it took all the power she had not to cry again.

"I love you," she stated for the first time. Fear laced her words. What was she afraid of? That he would suddenly decide he didn't want to love her.

Jacob was shocked. Slowly, his lips broke out in a full smile. "I love you too!" And for the first time since she had drowned, her face broke out in genuine smile.

--

"Izzie!" Different voices were shouting her name as she stepped into the Cullen manner.

"Hi," she whispered, afraid. No one had touched her yet; no one had noticed her heart had stopped, either. She was anxiously anticipating their reactions. "Is Carlisle here?"

They were confused. "He's coming. Is there any thing you need?"

"Um… I just need to ask him something." It was obvious that she wasn't telling the entire truth.

From where he was standing, Edward sighed. "What's wrong," Bella asked him.

"I can't read her thoughts now."

"What?" Bella was thoroughly confused and it showed in her expression. "Couldn't you earlier?" She turned to face her best friend. "What happened, Izzie?" She opened her arms and grasped her, bringing her into a hug.

To Isabella, everything froze. This was the moment she had been dreading. It was when she would find out how they would react- and the time when she would compare it to the way the wolves had acted. "I-Izzie!"

Bella withdrew from the girl slowly.

"What's up," Emmett called. Bella didn't respond.

"Bella? Izzie," Alice asked.

"She's-"

"You needed me, Isabella?"

Isabella lightly smiled, trying to calm the atmosphere. "Izzie. And yes Carlisle, I needed to ask you something."

Renesmee came trotting in after Carlisle. "Izzie, right?" Isabella nodded at the girl who- if possible- seemed more gorgeous than she had the first time they met in the small clearing that one night. "I'm glad you're okay."

And then, when Renesmee made contact with Isabella, she quickly released her.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?" Esme, who had been silent so far, asked.

"She's… cold. Like us."

The Cullens' stared at the young girl. Her skin was paler than they had seen the first time they met; but her cheeks were still the rosy color, everything about her _seemed_ human. But, they realized now, upon closely paying attention to their surroundings, they couldn't hear her heart.

"That's my question, Carlisle. Is it possible, to be dead and alive?"

"It's possible," he started. "But you'd have to be half vampire, like Renesmee."

Carlisle continued to tell the story of Renesmee's birth and the things that had happened. It couldn't be that- Isabella concluded about five minutes into the story- for there were many things lacking. One: she couldn't really trace anything to her father, because he died long ago. Two: she was pretty sure that her mother was **not** a vampire in any way and that she did **not** get pregnant like Bella did. And three: she would have been half vampire from the beginning, not just then.

"That's not it, Carlisle. It's something else, and I need to figure it out before…" she drifted off.

"Before what," Jasper asked.

"Before anything else happens."

She was giving them vague answers, Edward knew this for sure, and shared his thoughts with Carlisle, who agreed. There was something important that was going to happen; something she didn't want to tell, and something Alice wouldn't be able to see, meaning the wolves were involved in some way.

"Izzie," Esme spoke in her motherly way. "What's happening to you?"

All eyes turned to the young girl who squirmed in her seat on the couch. There was **definitely** something she knew. "I-I," she stuttered. "I'm not _sure_, but I have an idea." She stopped, unaware that nine pairs of eyes continued to watch her.

"Skye!" She suddenly shouted. Unsteadily she rose and began walking. "Where's the phone," she asked and Alice walked her over to it.

The Cullens' could hear perfectly what she was saying, though none of it made much sense to them.

"Skye! I need your help. I don't know what to do. I'm scared," Isabella cried, softly.

"_What's wrong? You need to give me some hints here, hun."_

She tried to smile as she clung to the phone. Her best friend- Skye- always made her happy. Even if that was the case, she still couldn't muster anything that remotely resembled a smile.

"I'm not… I'm not breathing and my heart's stopped. My skin's cold, Skye; like the vampires. I don't get it."

"_It sounds like you're one of them."_

"I know," she wailed. "But it's impossible, right?"

"_Not __**completely**__."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Think about it," Skye murmured. "It would help to explain why you're so different from the other fairies. Why you have those powers. Remember that book I gave you? The one you and I can't read? You've got to figure it out, Kiddo. I think it'll answer everything."_

The phone went silent. She had completely forgotten about the book.

"Izzie?" Alice called from the living room. "Can you come in here, for a second?"

Isabella nodded, even though no one could see her, and she walked in. She froze. Jake and Kaila were both standing there, in the living room, Kaila in tears.

"You're alive," she screamed running to her, clinging onto Isabella's leg.

"Kaila, of course I'm alive." She was surprised at how composed she sounded, when it was only moments ago that she had broken down.

"You were gone for an hour," Jacob was at her side, his voice rough. "Sam kept complaining, and he made her cry." His arms grabbed her and pulled her into a protective hug. She didn't question him. His warmth felt good compared to her skin.

_The book_, she thought, still in his embrace. It might be the key to figuring out what she needed to know about herself, but she couldn't understand it. How was she going to get it? Would it really help in the end after all the work?

"Ahem." Emmett interrupted. "We've got problems?"

Jacob looked down at me then to Emmett, "Problems?"

"We were trying to figure out what happened to her."

His face pained. "That's what you came here for? That's why I couldn't come? _This_ is what you had to do alone?"

"Jake."

"What?" His voice was sharp. She took more notice of him now, now that she had calmed down considerably. He was thinner, paler, than before; he looked exhausted, too.

"You can stay, I'm sorry. But," she trailed off.

"But what?" he questioned.

"I really want you to eat something. And the minute we get back to the reservation, you're going to sleep."

He scoffed, "I'm healthy. Don't worry about me."

No he wasn't. Everything about him screamed unhealthiness, "Don't argue with me, Jake. I want you to be healthy, okay?"

His attitude softened and he agreed with her. It was amazing, to him, the power she held over him. In an instant she could demand him to dress in women's clothes, and he would do it to, if it made her happy.

"Um, Esme? I don't want to be bothersome," at this point Rosalie scoffed and plopped down on the sofa. "But I was wondering if I could get some food for Jake?"

"Of course dear," she smiled. It was warm, Isabella thought, how she acted just like a mother. "Would you like some too?"

Sheepishly, she smiled. "Yes, please. If it's okay."

"Yes, yes." And Esme headed off toward the kitchen.

--

Everyone took a seat and Jacob, Isabella, and Kaila were the last ones standing. Isabella walked over to the last empty couch and sat down, with Kaila in her lap, and Jake to her right. "I forgot; this is Kaila. We… found her when I was coming back."

"Coming back?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea as to why this is happening?" Carlisle questioned.

She shook her head, "I-I."

Nervously she played with her hands. Did she know _something_? Yes, she did. She knew that there was a whole lot of her past that was a mystery to her; like where she came from, for one, and what _really_ happened to her father.

What she did know was the basics. She was born in La Push (or so she'd been told) then moved to Phoenix with her mother after her brother's accident. When her mother died, she was too afraid to live in one place and traveled constantly, making friends **and** enemies. She had no other family; the ones she knew of were dead, save her father. She knew for a fact that she was a fairy and that unlike normal fairies she had powers, control over the elements; fire, water, earth, wind, and light. She was aware of the dozens of people who wanted her dead, and the rest who wanted to use her to gain her power. Mostly, she was knew how _little_ she really knew, and how afraid she was.

"What do you know," Jasper prodded, gently.

"I don't… not much." She whispered, her head down.

"There's no need to be afraid, Isabella." Edward spoke. "We want to help you."

_There's plenty to be afraid of; _she wanted to say. She was terrified. "I want to know _what_ I am."

"I thought you were a fairy?" Kaila asked.

Isabella nodded her head, "I thought I was too."

The child tilted her head, she couldn't comprehend that Isabella was not a full fairy.

"You see," she started to explain. "A part of me **is** a fairy, but I'm not sure how much. Before I drowned, I was one hundred percent sure that I was only a fairy, because I had no real evidence going against it. But, after I drowned, where I was the whole time, and what happened, I'm not so sure anymore. There's something different about me."

Kaila nodded as if saying I get it now!

"Where were you the whole time," Jacob asked, curiously.

"I don't know exactly where; but I was dark and there was nothing there but me."

"What else happened there," Edward prodded, knowing she was holding back.

"It took me some time," she whispered. "But I got used to it and I managed to get the light back and to… fix everything."

"Fix everything?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. There was a lot that was wrong."

_Again with the vague answers_, Edward thought. He wanted to help her, he could see how much Bella was trying.

It was going to be hard, figuring everything out. Isabella was giving inconclusive answers, making it difficult for the Cullens' to help. She was afraid to tell them everything, but she wanted their help; she was confused as to what to do. She wasn't going to run away, she had promised that to Jacob. But what was she going to do? She had to translate that book, and she tried countless times before. She could ask Carlisle and the others, she knew that, but she was afraid of what the book would tell them.

For all she knew; she was a monster.

**Hello!**

**Happy Thanks Giving everyone! I hope you have a wonderful time eating all the food! **

**Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! It really makes me happy and want to write more. Er, sorry this chapter is kind of short and what not, and that it kind of sucks. I fell like I have writers block and I wanted to post _something_ on thanks giving. Um, yes, I decided- despite what I said in the last chapter- to keep the point of view like this. It was actually a lot easier to write than first person.**

**Thank you to:**

**Kait Monster:** I'm glad you like it!

**Hao'sAnjul: **I'm glad you think it's good! And, I like writing in third person. :D

**Shooks: **Thank you! And thank you for always reviewing!

* * *

_Be Careful when you fight the monsters, lest you become one._

_・Friedrich Nietzsche・_

_

* * *

_

PREVIEW

-tiny bit of the next chapter-

"What is this book supposed to do? Tell you who you are?!"

"Yes, Jake!" She cried. "That's exactly what it's supposed to do!"

"You already know who you are, Izzie, you don't need a book to tell you that."

"No," she sighed. "I don't. But I do need a book to tell me what I can do, where I came from, and **what** I am!"

--

"It's gone, the book; some one took it!"


	3. Love ain’t all it’s cracked up to be

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 3**

Love ain't all it's cracked up to be

**_Run, little girl on the shining sands._**

**_Dance with the wind and the waves_**

**_Gather the tars in your small white hands.  
_**

**_Spirit of light and air._**

**_Dance, little girl, time will soon be gone.  
_**

**_Moments like these cannot stay_**

**_But for tonight, we too can share_**

**_The dream in your eyes, the stars in your hair_**

_- Ann Hastie_

_

* * *

_**--------**

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

Breathe by Taylor Swift

**--------**

**

* * *

  
**

Isabella, Kaila, and Jacob left the Cullens' a few hours after their talk. Isabella had told them everything; however painful it was. They knew what she knew; where she was from, how she didn't know _where_ her father was- or if he was dead for that matter-, and most importantly, they knew about the book. It took some intense prompting from Bella, who knew she was hiding something, before she even mentioned it. Still with the fear that at any moment they would scream monster and run she had explained it to them.

"_The book," she said. "That's what Skye and I refer to it as. It was a gift from my father. He left it before he 'died' and told my mother to give it to me when I was old enough. When my brother died and we moved, she gave it to me. I was confused at first, because I couldn't understand a word it said, and neither did my mother, or the language teacher at the school I was going to. Eventually, I just tossed it aside. When I met Skye and I found out what she was, I showed it to her in hopes that she would- I don't know- crack the mystery? But she couldn't; no matter how much she tried. _

"_We spent night after night, for about a month, researching and trying desperately to figure out what it said, but nothing worked. After a while, she too gave up, and it was just an unsolved mystery. Because we didn't know what was in it, we never guessed that it could tell me what I am. She told me when I called that it could be the key to figuring everything out. So I __**need**__ to figure it out."_

_--  
_

Jacob was sleeping in the room and Isabella was sitting in the living room watching Kaila play with the wolves, who took to the child better than they did to her. She held the small book on her lap. Unconsciously, she drew patterns on the cover with her fingers in slow motions.

Should she bother, she pondered about the book. What good would really come of staring at the books for weeks on end- like they would most likely end up doing- only to find nothing? Then again, who said she had any other choice?

She remembered- unhappily- her arguments with Jacob on the way back.

_They had left the Cullen's house and were headed home, Isabella carrying a sleeping Kaila. Jacob had decided that that moment was the best to question her. _

"_I still don't see why you need this book."_

"_Jacob, without this, I won't know who I am and what I can do."_

"_Can't you just wait for everything to unravel itself?"_

"_I haven't got time, Jake. And what if it's worse than this?" she pointed to her now cold self._

"_What is this book supposed to do? Tell you who you are?"_

_Anger flared through Isabella. Why did he __**have**__ to question her? "Yes, Jake! That's exactly what it's supposed to!"_

"_You don't need a book to tell you who you are."_

"_No," she frowned. "But I need it to tell me everything else."_

_It got silent; before Jacob decided that he couldn't stand it. "Sorry."_

_Isabella shook her head, laughing. "You're so short-tempered, Jacob Black."_

Taking this as the perfect opportunity, Sam walked over to Isabella. "You know," he started. "You shouldn't hang around the vampires."

_Shouldn't,_ she thought. His tone of voice implied that he meant she _couldn't_.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

Woah! That made her stop and check reality. Was Sam worried about her? She had no real reason to think he was mean- because, in actuality, the way he took care of his pack showed he cared- but that was unexpected; he had been treating her different since she had first come there.

Shattering all hopes of friendship, he continued, "You might get Jacob hurt."

Ouch. "I get it Sam. You're protecting your pack and the pact that was made a long time ago; and I know it doesn't include me. But don't think that just because you say so, that I'll stay away from the Cullens'. They're my friends."

"Friends," he scoffed. "For all you know, they're the reason you're like this."

"You don't know that," she argued.

"You don't either. They're bloodsuckers and they always will be."

He turned and left her staring at his retreating figure. Anger was boiling in her. How can he just waltz over to her and start _hating on _her friends?

"Don't mind him," Seth's voice came from behind her, catching her off guard and causing her to jump. He sat down next to her on the couch, smiling.

"You scared me," she laughed at the first wolf that was treating her like a human, besides Jacob. "He doesn't like me much."

"He's been acting strange since you came- like, he's still the same with us, but with you it's different- but don't mind him. He's probably trying to keep everyone safe."

She nodded her head. _Not everyone, just the pack._ It was weird to her; why he only started acting strange when she was there.

"So what you got there," he questioned.

"Oh. Just something that might help me figure some stuff about. But I can't read it."

Seth mumbled in understanding and reached toward the book, "Can I see?"

"Sure," she handed it to him and watched him curiously.

He was cute, she thought. He acted like a younger brother would to his older sister, understandable because Leah **was** his older sister. He was so different from her. He was nice, she… wasn't completely nice.

He opened the book to a random page and continued flipping.

"What language is this in?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly her hand stretched out and she stopped him from turning another page.

"You see that," she asked excitedly.

"See what?" he was confused. He couldn't see anything that he couldn't earlier.

"That line! I can read it," she shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. She could careless. She was staring at the book in Seth's lap, smiling.

'Seemingly one thing, but another; they posses the power that nothing can rival, in all sense, an indestructible.' It was all she could read, but she could read it.

Excited she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck long enough for a faint blush to tint his cheeks.

"Seth," someone growled.

--

What happened next was really to fast for Isabella to comprehend. Jacob was standing next to her, pulling her to her feet and away from Seth. The book fell from her hands.

"Um, Jacob," she started, her voices shaking as she watched his body shake dangerously.

"I didn't do anything, Jake!" Seth was defending himself. Leah rushed over to his side, ready to aid if it became necessary.

"Jacob, outside." Sam and Paul were grabbing and pushing Jacob out the door, and with difficulty, they managed to succeed.

Paul, Sam, Quil, and Embry were outside trying their hardest to calm him down. For the most part, they managed to keep him from phasing. Isabella was rooted in place; whether it was from fear or something else, she didn't know. By then she had guessed what had upset Jacob. He had woken up to her shouting and walked out to see her hugging Seth. Of course, being somewhat short tempered, he was quick to judge.

"I don't think you should go out there, dear," Emily called after the girl, who unknown to herself, had begun walking out the door. The warning didn't stop her; merely bringing her back into reality.

"Jake…"

At the sight of her, and Seth- who he could see standing in the door frame- he was once again enraged.

"ISABELLA! Get back, before he hurts you," Embry called, restraining Jacob .

She ignored his warnings and continued walking, until she stood directly in front of Jacob.

"It was nothing Jake. You're just misunderstanding." She reached out and placed a hand on his hot, shaking chest. "Jake…Please."

Still, the young boy continued to shake.

"ISABELLA, GET AWAY!" Some one shouted. This time it was Quil, out of concern for both her and his friend-because he knew what Jacob would feel if he didn't anything to her.

Isabella remained rooted in place. None of their words reached her ears. "_Please,"_ she pleaded. "_I love __**you.**__"_

A few tears fell from her eyes. She half expected him to stop; to listen to her words and feel reassured. There was a tinge- actually, more than a tinge, like the weight of the world crushing her- of pain that rocketed through her entire body. He didn't believe her. He was angry at her and didn't want to believe that she loved him? That was really all she had going for her, the one thing she knew would be there for her. And then what? Because of something so little, she looses it?

Jacob was shaking more than before, causing the guys to let go of him. When they tried to pull her away, she snatched her arm from their grasp. She wanted him to change in front of her. She **wanted** him to hurt her. He already had internally, why stop there? Why not just make it inside **and** out?

In a flash, he was no longer angry, shaking Jacob. He was a snarling, very upset wolf. He flew swiped his hand at her, throwing her backwards, her back slamming hard against the house.

"Isabella!" Emily screamed, rushing over to the girl.

The young girl was hunched over herself, her arm protectively wrapped around her stomach. Blood was leaking through her fingers and onto the grass below her. There was a pained expression on her face, but it wasn't one of _physical_ pain. He had hit her; just like she wanted him to do moments ago. He really didn't believe her when she said it was a misunderstanding. Did she expect it would hurt? Most definitely. Did she expect it wasn't going to be a physical pain and more of a heart wrenching feeling? No, she most definitely didn't.

"I'm fine… Doesn't hurt."

Emily shook her head, "You're bleeding, for Christ's sake! Of course it's going to hurt. Don't lie."

Isabella stood up roughly, gritting her teeth together to lessen the pain. "I'm fine," she spat coldly.

From her left Jacob- still in his wolf form- whined. She was incredulous. Was he _sorry_ for what he did? She didn't bother to look at him. As hurt as she was, she managed to walk normally away from them, and towards the beach.

Another whine came from behind her and she could hear foot steeps coming closer.

"Stay away from me, Jacob Black," she screamed, maliciously.

--

She was indestructible right? In all sense of the word, that's what she _seemed_ to be; and it was what she had read from the book. But if she was, why was she still bleeding? Why did she have an increasing feeling of light-headedness, due to the loss of blood? Wasn't she supposed to be immune to dying?

Isabella stared down at her hand. It was rested softly against her stomach, red and wet from her blood- of which continued to flow, and drip from her hand to the sand.

She had found her way to the beach, and was sitting on the sand, waiting.

Just waiting.

For what? She really didn't know. Maybe she would have some kind of epiphany; her questions on why life sucked so badly would be answered. But to no avail. She was just sitting there; bleeding and dangerously close to death.

Another whine sounded from behind her.

Jacob was still standing where he had been from the beginning. She had told him- very coldly- to stay away, yet he stood there and _continued_ to whine. She scoffed, knowing he could hear it. Like hell she was going to forgive him. Though she was slightly surprised at the way she was behaving- because it was very unlike her- she felt that he deserved it.

"Whine all you want," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, it was hard for her to talk. "I don't give a fuck."

--

She lay on the sand, her hand still resting on her stomach. She was drifting off into sleep.

Jacob was standing still, rooted in the same place. He had hurt Isabella. She had tried to reason with him, tell him he was misunderstanding. But he didn't listen. He could have save her the pain; but instead, he was the one who was causing it.

He was still incredibly mad; at himself, at Seth, at _Her_.

He whined.

"Whine all you want." He could hear her speaking very well, though he knew her voice was weak. "I don't give a fuck."

Again, he whined, just as she was lying down.

Before he could move to see her, the door to his right swung open. It was Seth. It took all the power her had to contain the growl demanding to come out.

Seth's eyes locked with his, and he frowned sadly.

"Isabella," he called. No one else from inside the house cared to come out. However he could hear them listening. "It's gone, the book; someone took it!"

Jacob and Seth- as well as the others in the house- waited for her reaction. He expected her to be outraged; to jump up and start screaming, but she didn't move. Jacob whined again, trying to call her attention.

Still she remained unmoving. Jacob was worried; he rushed over to her side. Her eyes were closed. He nudged her with his nose. She didn't move; so he nudged her again.

Isabella's eyes shot open. Quickly, her expression changed from surprise, to disdain. "I thought I told you to stay away from me, _dog," _she spat, venomously.

* * *

**Finally I posted chapter three. I've been wanting to write it and I've MADE time to sit down to write; then nothing happens. I have all these wonderful ideas write before sit down, then BAM, they're gone. Thus, I took longer than usual to post.  
**

**But, I finally updated. I hope that this wasn't to boring for you, I'm not too pleased with it myself. Izzie is... slightly different in this chapter, I realize. She's a whole lot more mean toward Jacob. And, she seems to be giving up. Ah, so early on. But yes, I hope you enjoy this chapter fairly well.**

**I apologize to any one who does not like the swear words (TWO OF EM) that I put in there. I changed the words to something less... drastic, but it felt weird. (Haha- I truly am weird) So, I'm sorry if it upset anyone.**


	4. Love wasted

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like

**Chapter 4**

Love wasted

**Today is a winding road  
Thats taking me to places that I didn't want to go**

- Thunder, by Boys Like Girls

* * *

**--------**

_ Morning is waking up  
Sometimes it's more than just enough  
And all that you need to love  
Is in front of your eyes,  
It's in front of your eyes._

- February Song, by Josh Groban_  
_

**--------**

**

* * *

  
**

Isabella lied on the beach for a day or two and stayed until the sunset and a dark shadow was cast over La Push. Inside the house she could vaguely hear the wolves arguing; Jacob wanted to get her and the others told him to give her space. She didn't know what she was more relieved about. The fact that she was going to get the alone time she needed, or that Jacob actually did care, and was fighting to protect her.

The alone time she wanted turned out to be less helpful than she expected. She'd pondered what had happened with her and Jacob. She questioned who she was. She wondered who had taken the book.

But she got no answers.

As her pale body supported itself, moving to a sitting position, she knew this was worse than where she had been. When she drowned she was in darkness; when she got the light back, she saw so many things that needed to be fixed. It wasn't easy, not in the least, but she had gotten it done with time. But this- waiting- wondering if death would come or if she would suffer forever was horrible. She was filled with a dread of death, of loss. She was alone now; more so than she had been since she could remember, and it was killing her.

--

"Jacob, you can't go out there. She wants to be alone."

Jacob shook his head. "Look at her. She's going to die if she looses more blood!"

"How can you be so sure," Billy questioned. "She survived when she drowned."

"This is different, Billy."

"How," Quil asked.

"I can see her getting weaker and paler. And she doesn't know what going on."

"How can you-"

"I just can." He cut him off. He stood up. There was nothing any of the others could really say to him, he thought, it wasn't like they cared about her anyway.

"Jacob," Leah stopped him from walking out the door. "She's mad at you, really mad. Uh, let me go talk to her."

Jacob glared at her. "What are you up to, Leah?"

She scoffed. "I'm not an ass Jacob. I'm _trying_ to be nice."

Before Jacob could protest, Leah had pushed pass him and out the door, walking in the direction of Isabella. As she sat down next to the girl, it was then that she realized everything Jacob said had been true. Her skin was pale- paler than usual- a lot paler than the bloodsuckers. The cut on her stomach hadn't healed and continued to drip blood; her shirt was soaked. Isabella was dying.

"Isabella?"

The girl jumped; her black hair whipping back as her head turned sharply to face Leah. Her violet eyes filled with surprise. She'd failed to notice the wolf approaching.

Leah gasped. Though the girl was pale and bleeding, she still regained beauty. She truly seemed to be one of the vampires; beautiful even in death. Her eyes still sparkled, her face still flawless.

"What is it, Leah? Why are you bothering to come here?"

"Because you look like you're dying." She paused. "And if you die, I'll never hear the end of it from Jacob."

Isabella laughed. "I'm not dying. And Jacob has nothing to do with me anymore."

"You are dying," she responded, ignoring the last sentence.

It took all the effort that she had but Isabella managed to stand. "Maybe I am."

Her voice was sad. Leah understood the heartbreak the girl was going through. She had been hurt; but mentally more than physically, the boy she loved hadn't believed her and had struck her. He was the reason she was standing- barely- on the beach, bleeding to death, without a care if she lived or died. And to top it off, she was going through some major issues on who she was. Leah could only imagine the amount of things that had been running through the girls mind in the past few days. The questions and the answers she had formulated lying on the beach all-alone.

"You need to go to the hospital, before you die."

"There's no need."

"Isabella," Leah said, her voice sharp and the volume rising. "You have no idea how much of a need there is."

"Listen to me; if there's nothing **I** can do to fix myself, there's nothing a doctor could do, but cause me grief."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? You really are Jacob's imprint!"

"Leah, I know you're trying to be nice. I appreciate that. But I've thought it over. Actually it's all I've thought about for the past few days. Don't you think that I've considered every possibility? If I'm dying- which it seems like I am- no one can help me. If **I **don't know who I am- and I'm pretty sure I don't and that there's only one other person who will- I don't see how some doctor will know. I can't be treated like some human, and I can't be treated like a vampire, or a wolf. I'm not one of those things. I'm something new, I guess. And unfortunately for me, I happen to have gotten myself in this position. If it means I'm gonna bite-the-dust, then that's what's gonna happen. There's no stopping what's fate, Leah."

"Yes there is!"

Isabella's body stiffened. Her hands clenched into fists at the sides of her body. Jacob Black was standing a few feet from her and Leah, his own fist clenched, saddened by her pessimistic view of life. She wasn't looking at him, but she could tell he was staring at her. She could feel the power of his gaze.

"You can't change fate, Jacob Black, only alter it. And there's nothing strong enough in the world that can alter mine."

"There is- **you** can change it," Jacob had walked over to her. His hand reached out and landed on her shoulder.

Isabella jerked away from him, loosing her balance and falling to the sand. She curled up in pain. The fall had sent a wave of pain through her entire body. Inhaling deeply and sharply, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her arm wrapped protectively around her waist she waited for it to worsen.

Overhead, the moon seemed to shine brighter than it had been, it's beam like a spotlight on Isabella. The girl, curled in a ball, opened her eyes questionably. The rest of the wolves had gathered around Jacob and the girl.

--

Jacob stared at Isabella. He barely contained a gasp when she opened her eyes. The violet color that used to be there was replaced with a pitch-black color. Everything about her was the same, except her eyes.

"What?" as she spoke, he noticed the change in her voice. It wasn't pained anymore. There was a more musical tone to it.

"Your eyes, Isabella."

The girl gazed at Embry questionably. "My eyes?"

"They're black, completely black."

It seemed to shock the girl but not to the expected extent. She seemed to know something more than she was letting on.

"Izzie, what are you hiding?"

In an instant the glare was back on her face. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Yes. I'm concerned about you. It's my business."

"No, not anymore."

"Isabella! Stop this, already. There is no time for this. We are trying to save you."

She stared at Billy. A hollow laugh came from her throat. "Save me? You don't want me alive. You care more for Jacob. You _think_ that my death will hurt him. It won't."

"How can you be so sure?" Jacob asked. His face was pained, scrunched up in a way that gripped her heart, making her regret for a second that she had said that. Then she remembered what he had done.

"Past actions."

"We just want to know what you're hiding, so we can help." Leah chided in, before Jacob could answer back.

Frustrated and still in pain, she closed her eyes. "You want to know? You really want to know what this is about?" she paused, though she wasn't really waiting for their response. "There's a legend- and that's all I used to think it was- that tells of a race of creatures that were extremely rare. They were powerful beyond imagination, could do things that **you** would think was impossible, and most importantly, they haven't been seen around in decades. There were some definite characteristics about them: they had completely black eyes, they had pale, flawless skin, and they only had one weakness."

"What's the weakness?" Jacob's voice sounded through the silence that had come upon them. _She_ was what the legend was talking about.

"Once they completely give their love- themselves, in a sense- to another, they're vulnerable. And when they're betrayed, they start to slowly die."

Jacob's face scrunched together in anguish. The wolves gasped.

Isabella turned her head to face Leah, "A doctor can't fix me."

* * *

**Hey there!**

**It took my a really long time to upload this chapter! I'm so sorry, i didn't realize that I had been away from it for so long. And to top it off, this chapter is shorter than all the other chapters too. D: But I actually like this chapter- I hope you like too!- so leave me some reviews telling me what you thought!**

**Thank you to those of you who are reading, leaving reviews, and adding my story to your favorites/alert list. You are all awesome people, whom I love!!**

**So, thank you for reading, review and such, and have a fantabulastic 2009!**

**

* * *

**_ Where is that simple day  
Before colors broke into shades?  
And how did I ever fade  
Into this life, into this life..._

_And I never want to let you down  
Forgive me if I slip away._

_When all that I've known is lost and found  
I promise you I, I'll come back to you,  
One day..._

- February Song, by Josh Groban


	5. Skye!

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 4.2**

Skye!

_I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

-Breathe, by Paramore

* * *

**What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil.**

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Isabella Darnell was dying; lying on the sand bleeding to death, surrounded by Jacob Black and the wolves. The full moon continued to shine upon the girl, illuminating the aura that was faintly surrounding her.

Suddenly, Jacob disappeared for the second time that night. She watched as he faded and wondered, faintly, what he was doing and why he kept coming back. The raw anger that had boiled up inside her started to dissolve; all that was left was emptiness. She knew there was no stopping her death now. The legend told of one weakness, but it didn't speak of any remedy.

"Hey, babe," a sweet feminine voice coed.

Isabella tilted her head up slowly. "S-Skye? What are you doing here? I don't understand."

"Shh, It's okay. Jacob called me and told me everything. I'm here to help you, hun."

"It isn't possible. You know the legend as much as I do. There isn't a cure. Everything's happening just like it says it would. There never was a cure."

"How can you be so sure? Just cause no one's mentioned it, doesn't mean there isn't one."

"Skye, I'm dying. Can't you see it?"

"You want to know what I see, hun? I see you- a little more broken then I remember- but you. You've got a few cuts and bruises, but you'll pull through. That aura of yours is gettin' stronger."

"Aura?"

"That white glowing stuff around you, that's your aura. It's trynna help you."

Isabella shook her head. None of this was making any sense to her. From a glance at the wolves, nothing made sense to them either. Her gaze stopped at Jacob. He was gazing back at her. A distant and pained look swimming in his eyes. She turned away, unable to bear it.

"Nothing's working," she frowned.

"Hey, hun. Did you notice you stopped bleeding?"

* * *

**That was a short chapter! I know. It's a chapter-et. I just got my belly button pierced and I wanted to do _something_ to celebrate. The first thing I thought of was to write another chapter; but as I sat down and started writing, I realized how tired and lazy I was. And this is the product of that laziness. But, I think it's okay. It give you a little more than the last chapter to go on, plus, it adds to the suspense! **

**I also wanted to get this out because I have exams next week- EWWWWWWW- and I don't know when I'm going to be writing again... I didn't want to leave you all hanging. **

**Enjoy it or not, the short chapter is _fin._**

* * *

_If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will_

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

-Breathe, by Paramore


	6. Debt to the moon

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 5**

Debt to the moon

_ Live like it's the last moon rising  
Scream just like no one's there  
Lose all of my defenses  
Hold you touch you love, you like it's  
A very last moment in time_

-Very last moment in time, by Lindsay Lohan

* * *

**All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, or desire.**

-Atristotle

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Skye?"_

"_Who's this?"_

"_My name's Jacob. You don't know me but you're the only person I could think of to talk to her and-"_

_Skye interrupted him quickly, "What about the Cullens? Why didn't you contact them? If I understood correctly, one of them is a doctor."_

"_She said a doctor won't fix anything, and I think you're better able to help than them." For some reason, it wasn't much of a surprise that Skye knew things._

"_Is Izzie in trouble?"_

"_Yeah, she is." He answered quietly. "She's dying. Her eyes are completely black and she won't stop bleeding. She said something about a legend. Some weakness that has no cure."_

"_Why is she bleeding?"_

"_I changed into my wolf form and…" Jacob struggled to speak, unable to finish his sentence._

"_Her eyes are __**completely**__ black," she questioned further._

"_Yeah. And we don't know what to do to fix her!"_

"_Stay calm, Jacob. Panicking won't fix anything. I'll be over there as fast as I can."_

"_Do you need directions?"_

"_No," she replied. "I'll be able to find her wherever she is. Bye."_

--

"Izzie, I need to ask you something."

Isabella tilted her head up. "Yeah, Skye?"

"What are you thinking?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Why is that important?"

"It's important because it's like you just gave up."

"Gave up? There's nothing to give up on anymore."

"Oh, hun, you've got no idea who much you're givin' up on."

Isabella laughed. "Enlighten me."

"I've always been there to tell you the truth and you always ask for it, but don't be upset when I tell you this," Skye paused, long enough for Isabella to nod her head. "You're giving up on the book completely, something we've been trying to figure out for ages. You're just letting it slip farther into the back of your mind, something you would have never done before.

"And what about Jacob? Are you forgetting him? Don't think that just because he hurt you, he doesn't care. He's the one who called me, Izzie. I don't know how he found my number. You know how hard that is. But he got it and called me over. To save you, when you didn't want to save yourself."

By now Isabella had lowered her head. The truth _always_ hurt. "Skye…"

"Don't forget, Izzie. You're goin' to find your father and figure out your life, why he's hiding and pretending to be dead. You're strong. Come out when you're done."

She watched as Skye stood up and walked out of the room. A sigh escaped her lips. Since Skye had arrived, she realized she _had_ stopped bleeding; though it didn't really feel like it. There was still that pulsing feeling of pain where the wound was. It was closed and dry, but it hurt like it wasn't. She knew there was something up. It was impossible for the wound to still feel like that if it was gone. And the aura around her was still there. It was growing brighter, then fading, then brighter again. Somehow, she thought it was fighting to survive.

She grabbed the sink and pulled herself up, standing in front of the bathroom window. She gazed out at the moon. Looking at it, she felt stronger.

"Staring at the moon brings strength."

Isabella glanced around cautiously. She saw no one there, outside the window, or anywhere near her. When she realized it was her that had said that, it pushed her further into confusion. Why had she said that? Had she really meant it, or was it just something she said because she felt it? It wasn't a lie. Staring at the moon made her feel better. There was still the pulsing but it was lessened when the moon could shine upon her.

Reluctantly she turned from the window. She had managed to gather the strength to wash off and to get changed. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She was lost now. Skye was nowhere in sight. She couldn't just sit next to Jacob anymore. And she sure as hell wouldn't be allowed to just leave.

"Where's Kaila?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"She's at Charlie's house."

She turned her attention to Sam. "Bella's dad? Why is she there?"

Sam didn't answer her. He turned his head as if the explanation wasn't necessary. They thought she wasn't safe and that Kaila needed to be taken somewhere else.

A growl was rising in the hollow of her throat. Before she could say anything Skye burst through the front door, carrying a bag.

"I found it!"

All attention was on her in a matter of seconds. "You remember the book that someone took? I found it. It took me a while, but Isabella's scent was still on it, and I **always** find her things." Isabella smiled. She had forgotten about those times when she would lose something and Skye would be the only one that could find it for her.

As she opened her mouth to ask for the book, a familiar pain shot through her body as the wound on her stomach reopened. She crouched over in pain, grasping her stomach, fresh, hot tears streaming down her face. The sudden intense feeling caused her to gasp.

"Izzie!" Jacob cried, rushing over to her side and attempting to pull her over to the couch.

"It reopened," Skye mumbled, shocked, trailing off into silence.

"Why don't you do something? That's what I called you for, to help her!"

"Jacob," Isabella whispered. "Calm down. She's thinking. She's on to something."

He didn't say anything. Those words were the first she said to him in days. Silently, he sat next to her on the couch; his eyes gazing from her to Skye, then back.

"Hun, your aura's dimming."

Isabella examined herself. "Oh, it is," she whispered, through gritted teeth.

"And your eyes are darker, too." Isabella waited for her to continue.

"I think we need to bring you outside."

--

Sitting on the sand of the beach where she had been only moments before, Isabella wondered what Skye's explanation could possibly be. She had told the wolves to stay in, all but Jacob, who willingly came along.

"I think whatever we need to do to fix you, we need to do tonight."

The girl cocked her head and her friend, as did the boy. "What do you mean, why _tonight_?"

"There's something about the moon. It's like it's giving you its power. But I think it has to be tonight because of the full moon," Skye explained, stepping forward, still standing. "You've been out here for some time, but the moon didn't have enough power to help. Now it's whole, but it still doesn't have enough power."

"Then what are we going to do, if it doesn't have enough power?" Jacob asked, anxiously.

Skye sighed. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think the moon _could_ save her now but…"

"But what," Isabella asked.

"It's not going to."

"What," Jacob yelled. "How can you say that? How do you _know_?"

"I don't. It's just a guess. But I think it won't help her, because she doesn't want the help. She isn't willing to get it."

Jacob turned his head to face the girl, sitting completely still on the sand. "Why don't you want the help?"

When she remained silent, he asked her again, louder.

"Do you really want me to say it? I don't want it because I have nothing to stay here for. I gave you everything there was to give in such a short time, trusting you with my entire being. And what did you do to repay me? You rushed to conclusions and ignored me when I tried to tell you that it was _you_ that I loved. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? A lot more than I'm hurting now, Jacob Black," she yelled back.

"I didn't think," he defended.

"The decisions that you make without thinking are usually the most important," she coughed. The blood that was spilling from her stomach was now dripping from the corners of her mouth. "I'm dying, and though I'd like to stay here, for Skye, I don't think I can." She wiped her arm across her mouth, removing any trace of the foul tasting liquid.

"Yes, you can, Izzie. Please," he begged.

"_Jake,_" she whispered, before realizing what she had said.

In the days that she had laid on the beach, longing for things to be better, she never imagined how good it would feel to say that.

"Izzie," Skye called.

"Huh?"

"You should try and read this."

Isabella grabbed the book from Skye's hands. Flipping the book open, she found that she couldn't read anything in it that she couldn't read before, except for that line. Sighing, she closed the book.

"I can't read any of it."

"Focus on it, maybe it'll tell you a way to fix yourself."

She closed her eyes and rested her hands on the book before opening it and searching again.

"_You can't fix yourself, you'll need his help."_

The girl looked around curiously. Just like in the bathroom, she thought she heard someone else speaking.

"What did you say, Izzie?"

"You can't fix yourself… you'll need his help."

"Did you read it," Jacob asked.

"No," she frowned. "I just know it."

Jacob reached his arms out and wrapped them around her body, bringing her head to his chest. It had been so long since he had hugged her and the familiar feeling warmed his body. "I'll help you, no matter what it takes."

--

"Bella? What are you guys doing here?"

"Izzie! Your friend called us and told us to come over. What's happening to you?"

Bella was leaning over her friend, who was currently sitting in the sand next to Jacob. The wolves had stayed in the house; though Leah had come out with a few blankets. Isabella had changed her opinion on her; Leah was a decent girl, when she tried. And if she made it through this, she was going to befriend her.

"I don't know, Bella. We only have a hunch."

"What is it," Edward questioned for the group, although Isabella could easily see the curiosity in their eyes.

"She's dying," Skye spoke up, knowing the girl would have a difficult time explaining it. "And there isn't much we could do. There's nothing a doctor could do, either. In Isabella's case, she's something completely new, with a case no one's ever had."

"Then how do you have a hunch," Alice asked.

"There's a legend that tells of a special species. And she matches it perfectly."

"Then what's the problem? Shouldn't there be a way to cure her from this legend?"

"Unfortunately, no. The legend only tells of the weakness and there aren't many people like her."

The Cullen's took seats on the sand in front of the girl and the wolf. They weren't planning on leaving until they had figured out what was wrong with the girl. "You guys don't need to stay, you know."

"Izzie," Emmett laughed. "We're your friends, we're going to protect you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Obviously she didn't agree with the 'friends' part, but she wasn't about to let him stay there without her.

Isabella smiled, despite the pain. For the second time in days, she was smiling. And it was all because of her friends. Skye and the Cullen's were there for her. And Jacob? He said he would help her no matter what, but could she bring herself to really believe it? He hadn't believed her when she defended herself and told him it was him that she loved. What if he didn't believe her the next time? Was she ready to just let herself get hurt _again_?

"Isabella? Isabella?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up. "Oh, Carlisle. What were you saying?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Um. It's not as bad as it used to be, but there's still this pulsing pain that won't go away. And my head's starting to hurt. The pain is dulled though. Not as sharp."

"Izzie?"

"Yeah," she asked, staring up at Jacob.

"Close your eyes."

Hesitantly, she closed her eyes.

Soon after the familiar feeling of Jacob's lips pressed against hers was there. Oh, how she had missed that feeling of pleasure he brought to her. It was then that she understood what would fix her, but she wasn't sure. It was just another hunch. A strong one.

Jacob pulled away. "Izzie?"

"Yeah," she asked, breathless.

"Are you okay? Was that too-"

"It was fi- great."

"Then why won't you open your eyes? I'm sorry if I was too fast-"

"It's not that Jake."

Bella and the others watched in confusion as the scene unfolded. They understood what had happened for the most part, Skye had explained to them how everything got started; including what had happened between Isabella and Jacob. But from the looks of it, they seemed to be back to normal again.

"Izzie..?" Skye called. "Open your eyes."

"I'm afraid to."

"Why?" a few voices questioned.

"It might still be black!"

"We weren't expecting anything else," Jacob started.

"Izzie! You figured out something, didn't you?" Skye smiled.

The girl nodded, "I think so."

"Then open your eyes, and let's see if you're right?"

Slowly, Isabella opened her eyes, expecting the worse to happen. She waited to see their reactions, not being able to see her own eyes at the moment. The gasps that came from them caused her to exhale deeply, relieved.

"They're violet again?!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Isabella…"

The girl stopped smiling and stared worriedly at Carlisle. "What's wrong?"

No one answered her. She asked again and again until Rosalie got fed up and answered her. "Your eyes aren't violet and they aren't black."

"Then what color…?"

"White."

"My eyes are white…?" Isabella's face scrunched up in confusion. Then, like gears finally clicking together, she got it. "Like the moon!"

--

"I'm going to be fine, Jake. Everyone, I'm gonna be fine!" Isabella exclaimed, crying happily. She was no longer filled with the dread of death and she was happy she would be living. She'd forgotten how much she loved being in Jacob's presence and how much it killed her to be away from him.

"Um, Izzie? How's your stomach? You haven't mentioned it," Skye interrupted.

"Oh, I don't know. I can't really feel much."

She looked down at her stomach and lifting the shirt, found the wound completely gone. But that wasn't what had shocked her. Laying there, across her stomach and going up around her side and up her back, was a tattoo pattern.

An half moon on the left side of her navel, with intricate and beautiful swirls surrounding it and climbing up her stomach and to her back and shoulders.

"Izzie…" Jacob gasped.

"The moon's giving me help, but I owe it. This is to remind me."

"How do you know," Bella asked. "How are you so sure?"

"I… I just know."

* * *

**Never mind what I said in the last chapter! I **did** manage to get another, longer, chapter posted. Hopefully you liked it and understood it. I tried to make it as understandable as I could. Haha, some times it doesn't come out right, though. If you have any questions leave me a review and ask it, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for reading, and for those of you who are always reviewing, adding me to your alert list, favorite story, or favorite author list! I lovvvvee you all!  
3**

Stay tuned for the next installment!  
:D

**

* * *

** _It seems like I woke up beneath a different sky  
And I'm drunk on what I'm seeing through these open eyes  
All the little ways you move me  
All the places you expose  
The illusion I held on to  
You've got me letting go_

_I just wanna stay here soaking up the rain  
Falling all around me wash the world away_

_Let me feel you next to me  
Let me taste the breath you breathe  
Open up the space between us_

-Very last moment in time, by Lindsay Lohan


	7. Author's note

Hey guys!

I'm just writing this author's note to let you know, I'M NOT GONE! I'm still here. I browse through stories, I favorite the ones I like, and I try to leave reviews- although I also forget by the time I finish reading... Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I HAVEN'T abandoned my story. I'm working on a new chapter as I write this, actually. I think it's coming along quite well, too! As for reasons for my absence:

1. I have a lot of homework.

2. We have to start registering for Senior year classes! (It takes me FOREVER to decide which classes I want to take. I tend to mull over decisions for a long time.)

3. I am a lazy but with writers block, when I have time.

& 4. I JOINED TRACK! So basically, I'm busy till around 7, my time. (Hawaii!)

Any who, despite my excuses, I'm trying my hardest and I hope to get the next chapter out this Saturday... Maybe even Friday?!

Thanks for the patience!


	8. So Unsure

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 6**

So unsure

Isabella and the others were still sitting in their little circle on the beach. Her wound was gone, leaving behind a trail of markings as the only evidence of it's being. No one seemed to know what exactly was going on. They were discussing the possibilities; causing loud bursts of confusion to radiate from the beach to the house. The wolves bounded out and made their way over to the group.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Sam's voice rang through the noise, as clear as ever to Isabella, who wiped her head around when he spoke. The unusually nice tone to his words caught her attention.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Sam."

"That's good."

Isabella looked at the others. The Cullen's didn't seem to notice a change in anything, the wolves did. Thoughts raced through her head at such an alarming rate she needed to clasp her hands around it, to keep it from spinning. Not only thoughts of his unusual behavior rushed around, other things too.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water. I'll be back," she announced, rising from the sand.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's okay Jacob." Her back was to the house. She continued walking backwards for a few more paces. "I'll be fine." And within seconds she disappeared into the house.

Isabella made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down. As she placed the glass down, she let out a sigh. Something was going on around her. She was fine now, her eyes were white, she had a tattoo out of nowhere, and Sam was acting very much unlike himself. There was something missing in the puzzle. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, screaming this over and over again, but she couldn't figure out _what_ was off.

Hesitantly, she slid to the ground. She couldn't bring herself to go back out- into the confusion- just yet. Silence was what she needed; silence was what would help her clear her mind. The answer to her problems were somewhere within her or the book. The hardest part was finding out how to get it out. The book proved impossible for her to read at will. It gave only bits of information over long periods of time. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for. She wanted quick answers. Something that wouldn't take up to much time, because really, time wasn't something she had on her side. And as for herself? That wasn't much easier either. Isabella felt like she knew the answers to the questions she'd kept asking herself and others. But she couldn't bring them out of their hiding places. It was like the knowledge she had, had locked itself away in the recesses of her mind. There was a powerful force repressing her memories. With no clue if it was by her own doing, she couldn't very well fix it. Either way, she'd come to a dead end.

The thought of telling her hunches to Jacob and the Cullens- and possibly the wolves- seemed barbaric. As if they didn't already have enough to worry about, she would lay this on them and cause them all to think she was crazy. No, she couldn't even tell Skye. And surely something she couldn't tell her very best friend, whom she considered a sister, she couldn't tell to anyone.

She must have stayed in the house for a very long time- or so she concluded- because Bella came walking in, calling her name.

"Oh, Izzie! I was looking for you. Are you okay? You've been in here for a while." Bella walked over to the girl, bending down to her level, curiosity and concern clear on her face.

"Yeah Bella, I'm fine," Izzie smiled, lieing through her teeth. Her eyes averted. She wasn't ready to be exposed yet. "I'm just tired. You know, from all the stuff that's been happening lately. It's all a bit crazy." She laughed.

Bella joined in. "Yeah. You had me worried there. I really thought you were going to die."

"I'll never die on you, Bells. Remember?"

The vampire smiled reminiscently. "I remember. You promised me."

Isabella smiled whole heartidly. "And I never brake my promises."

"Now come on," she said rising. She held her hand out to her friend once she was standing. "Your husband is probably waiting for you, worried."

Bella smiled, accepting the hand and standing gracefully. "Edward always worries."

The two walked out of the house, arms linked, and laughing.

Nothing really exciting happened in the few days following the incident. Kaila had come back to the wolves' house. Glad that she was finally trusted to be around the little child she had promised to take care of, she was a little less frustrated.

Isabella began getting more and more anxious of what was to come, although she did try to conceal it as best she could. She could feel these warnings in the pit of her stomach. Her gut instincts continued to tell her she knew something and needed to dig it out of her memory, a past life, maybe? She wasn't sure; but she had considered it. A past life would definitely help her figure out what she was and what she needed to do.

In the great scheme of things, she believed she had to do something major. Other wise, she wouldn't have the markings on her stomach. Occasionally, the markings that stretched up her stomach and back, all the way up to her shoulder, would burn. It wasn't an 'Oh, I'm dying!' kind of burn, but more of a subtle, almost numbing, pain. Often times she was able to conceal the pain from her face and Jacob, although it was getting harder and harder to. In such a short time, Jacob had become over protective and more observant than he was before. He was starting to recognize the little things that upset her and the things that caused her pain- even when she tried so hard to hide them.

The situation with Sam had changed drastically. He was being a completely different person that when she had first met him. He had come to her- the next day- and apologized for being so rude, claiming he was worried about Jacob. And, he was nicer to her. He showed that he cared. It was the strangest thing to Isabella, who had gotten somewhat used to his rude and snappy behavior.

Isabella had also befriended Leah… Sorta. Leah was still Leah, with her snappy remarks and her blunt personality. But, she was a level gentler with Isabella and- though she didn't really understand why that was- Isabella enjoyed it all the same.

All in all, something was up, and she-if no one else- was aware of it.

"Skye!" she cried, dragging out her name. "You can't leave now!"

Isabella's friend smiled, chuckling at the odd behavior of the girl. "I have to go back to my house, hun. You'll be fine."

"I know I'll be fine! But I want you to stay."

Skye laughed. "I gotta go, hun."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm walking."

"Crap," Isabella muttered. There went her plan of throwing away the keys to Skye's car in hopes of having her stay.

With one last hug, Skye left. Isabella waited until she could no longer see her friend before she walked back into the house. It was empty; save her. Billy had gone over to Charlie's house. The wolves had gone out- with a reluctant Jacob- and Kaila was playing with Renesmee. Isabella had the whole house to herself and she didn't know what to do. The silence was going to kill her.

To keep herself busy, she headed to the kitchen. She'd cook herself something to eat. It would keep her busy and she would be able to eat it too, that is if it tasted good. As she gathered the ingredients and began cooking, she realized she had time to think. And she didn't have to worry about hiding what she was thinking or worrying that Jacob would freak out because he could easily ready her facial expressions.

Things were happening.

A few minutes into cooking her food- eggs, to start with- her head started pounding. I was a surrounding pain that caused her to gasp and grip her head with her hands. She fell to the floor. The pain was too much for her to handle. Tears sprang from her eyes, shimmering as they slid down her cheek.

"What's… happening," she managed to whisper. Slowly, her body became less tense and all she was capable of doing was lying on the floor. No matter how much she willed it, she couldn't move. Her mind was alert- and pounding- but she had no physical movement. What happened next was bizarre to her. It was as if she was shifting. Isabella was no longer in her spot on the kitchen floor, anxiously wondering what was happening and hoping a fire wasn't going to start. She was in a ballroom- an old, Victorian style ballroom- still lying on the floor.

"My dear, what are you doing down there?"

She looked up to stare into the eyes of a young man. His striking blue eyes caused her to gasp. "I… uh…"

He chuckled and extended his hand to her. Once she was up she thanked him.

"It's my honor, my dear."

"Um," she started. Her mind was racing. Her hands toyed with her dress. She was- wait! She was wearing a dress? What was she doing in this ballroom in an elegant gown? She was definitely **not** in the kitchen anymore. "Where are we?"

"We're at the ball."

Her eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "What do you mean, the ball?"

"The daughter of the Leader, you see, is becoming of age. She needs a husband and this is the ball to find him."

"What's so special about her?"

Again, he chuckled. His face lit up when he smiled, she noticed. "It is said that she is of a rare race. One that is nothing of this world, an unstoppable race. To marry her would be obtaining power."

"Oh," she frowned. Power hungry people were dancing around the room, searching for a girl, and she had no clue why she was there. "What's this girl's name?"

"Isabella, I believe."

"Isa! What are you doing? Your father is looking for you!" A maid came rushing through the crowds. Her chubby stature made it difficult, but she eventually made it through to the girl. She reached out and roughly grabbed the girls shoulders. "Isa, hurry."

Isabella was frozen in her spot. Isa? That wasn't her, it couldn't be! She shouldn't even be born yet!

"_You're_ Isabella?"

Isabella whipped her head to the man. His eyes- that had caught her attention when she first saw him- were now scary to her. He'd turned from a nice man to a power hungry monster. And this was type of person who wanted to marry her. "I…I'm not Isa."

"Don't be silly," the maid voiced. "Of course you are. Now come now. It is a big night. Tonight you will get a husband and your father will reveal what he has found out about your weakness and how to fix it, if the time comes when it is necessary."

Instantly the maid had her full attention. "Let's see father."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, hello!**

**It seems like i've disappeared this past few... well a long time, huh? And- after a kind of sweet review- I'M BACK! Sorry if the new chapter sucks. I like it though... I hope you did too.**

**I'm going to try and make more chapters soon. Hopefully.**

**Review!**


	9. Of Past Live and Empty Stomachs

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 7  
**

Of Past Lives and Empty Stomachs**  
**

The man sitting in the throne awaiting her arrival was anything but what she had expected. She had expected to see an old man with graying hair, hunched over, smiling gleefully. What she was met with, was a young man, who could pass for her brother. His black hair was the same dark shade of hers and his violet eyes the same as hers, though she wasn't sure if she had violet or white eyes in this strange place.

The familiarity of the particular setting caught Isabella off guard. It was as if every night of her life she had spent her time at important places with this man, her _father_. But she couldn't possibly have been there, when she didn't even live in that time place. Her home was among the werewolves and vampires back in La Push; she belonged in Jacob's arm. That strange feeling, though, wouldn't let go. It gripped her tighter and tighter and kept pulling.

"Isabella," her father spoke when she neared him. "You didn't run away this time."

Isabella was suddenly more aware of her surroundings at that moment. Something was happening. This must have happened to whoever these people think she is, and she'd have run away before, as this man has suggested. This scene grew even more threatening and she could feel the penetrating gaze of the blue eyes man she had met.

"Should I have, _father_?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Isabella." He commanded, reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her roughly by his side. In a whispered voice-as the whole audience had silenced- he threatened her. "You've run away before, but I've always caught you. If you even try it this time there isn't going to be a second chance for you."

"I don't always need your help." Isabella didn't understand where these words were coming from, because they weren't hers. She had no idea why she was saying such things when all she wanted to do was get the information she needed and find a way home. "But I'll behave," she added, this time finally saying something she wanted to say.

Her father nodded and stood up. "Gentlemen," he addressed. "You have all come because you wish to have a chance with my daughter, ultimately, a chance for power." Isabella scoffed at his side, at her own will, earning a glare from her father. "My daughter has an incredible gift. She is not only vampire, she is also a fairy. These two species combined give her the power to control the elements, and much more." He spoke with authority and the people listened intently. "But there will come a time-maybe it will be with you- that she will give her love away completely. If, by some chance, you break her heart and she looses your love, she will slowly start to die."

Her father was met by a chorus of confusion and shouts of, "I thought she was invincible!" His hand rose to silence them. "There is only one way to help her. The one who betrayed her must give up all hope of life with out her." Isabella was confused. Did this mean that Jacob had given up when he watched her slowly dying on the beach? Did he have no hope at all? "And she will receive the help from an unknown source. There is no exact set of history for this, as she is one of the very few people to possess such an incredible power."

"This is ridiculous!"

Whispers flooded the room and all eyes turned to her. Her mouth had betrayed her. The words that slipped from her mouth weren't hers. They belonged to a more rebellious Isabella that she didn't know; the one that lived in _this_ time period.

Anger flooded her father's face and his body shook with anger. "This is the last time you will speak out against me and embarrass me, _Isabella_." Isabella hadn't realized until that moment that her breathing had stopped. She was scared. She _wanted_ to run. Despite her silent pleas for her body to move, she was rooted in place and stuck in that one position, helpless if he decided to attack her. Her thoughts flooded to Jacob and the wolves. What were they doing? Probably out patrolling. Longing to be near them, she almost broke out in sobs, afraid that this would be her last memory. "One day you'll need me." The certainty of his words sent shivers down her back.

"That's all you're going to tell them? An 'unknown source' will help me to live? What kind of crap is that?" Frightened to the core, she surprised herself when she shouted at him. "Why don't you be specific, and tell them how pointless it would be to try and save me once that happens?" She was desperately trying to get him to tell _her_ how to save herself.

Her _father_ growled at her. He growled! Still in shock all she could do was watch as he turned back to the crowd. "When the _unknown source_ saves her, she owes it a favor. Until she does what ever it needs her to do-which is generally something to do with her or protecting those around her- the mark that it leaves on her will continue to burn, until it eventually becomes unbearable and kills her. Finding out what she must do, is up to you." With almost a triumph 'ha', he turned to glare at me. He was about to speak, when someone in the crowd asked a question.

"I would like to take her, if possible?"

It was such a simple question. He wanted to know if he could take Isabella. But it wasn't just _anyone_ it was that blue-eyed man she had bumped into. The very one she had witnessed the transformation from sweet to power hungry. The question demeaned her. She was **not** something that could taken.

"No, you can't." Her voice was strong and commanding, despite what she was truly feeling.

"You have no say in this, Isabella."

"Father, I have more say in this than you do."

Her father scoffed. "I have power over you."

"According to who?"

Her questioned seemed to stump him and she took this as the chance to run away, avoiding the blue-eyed man completely.

"ISABELLA," her father shouted. The force in his voice made her freeze. There was such force when he spoke. When she turned to face him, nothing was there. There was only complete darkness.

--

Isabella woke with a start, looking around the room she was laying in and panicking. But she was fine and when she looked closer, she realized she was in her room in Billy's house. At first, she wasn't sure how she had gotten there- she **had** fallen in the kitchen, after all- then she heard the booming voices of the wolves, and a few other voices-girls- that she hadn't known.

_Jake_.

Jacob had carried her in.

Standing up, she slowly walked over to her door, opening it softly, not to attract attention.

"So she just fell asleep on the floor in the kitchen?" Embry's voice asked, on the brink of laughter.

"From what it sounds like, she's been through a lot." The voice that spoke was new to Isabella, but she sounded sweet and happy.

"Maybe she was just really tired?" Another female and another voice she didn't know.

When she finally made it down the hall and into the living room, the two girls sitting down-not including Leah- looked up at her expectantly. "Um, hi." Although Isabella was not the type to be shy, the way the two just stared at her made her nervous.

"Hello, I'm Emily and this is Kim."

Feeling more at ease she smiled kindly at her, and her normal personality came rushing back. "It's nice to meet you two." Quickly turning her gaze to Jacob she asked, "Is there any food? I'm a little hungry."

At the mention of food, all the wolves started piping in, claiming they were "starving". Emily and Kim sighed, and some how Isabella got the sense that they were the one who had to cook for these wolves, which wasn't an easy task considering one of them could eat for ten. "I could cook something…" Isabella offered, to which Emily quickly input, "Oh, we'll help you too, right?" Kim nodded her head, smiling.

All the wolves cheered and the three girls set off into the kitchen.

"So you used to live here, Isabella?" the lady who introduced herself as Emily asked. Isabella smiled and nodded her head. Emily and Kim where the first two girls, besides Leah, apart of the wolves' live that Isabella had met. She wondered if they knew about the guys being wolves. They both looked sweet. Though Isabella was highly curious about the scar that adorned Emily's face, not that she would say anything about it.

"It was a really long time ago, when I was a little girl." That was all she said of the subject. She was sure the two knew something about why she had left and how touchy the subject was because they strayed clear of pushing for more information.

"How do you like being back," Kim asked, smiling from her spot by the kitchen counter.

She walked over to refrigerator and opened it, searching for anything she could use. It was a little awkward at first, searching through Billy's refrigerator, but she could picture Jacob telling her that it was _hers_ too. Isabella grabbed a few tomatoes and the pack of fresh ground beef, placing it on the counter. "It's been crazy," she laughed. "But despite that, it feels great being back. Never knew I missed it here so much."

Emily smiled and Kim opened and closed her mouth a few times, but didn't say anything. "What is it, Kim?" Isabella asked her, smiling so she wouldn't be afraid to talk.

"I was just wondering," she started, shyly. "What was it like when you found out Jacob imprinted on you?"

Isabella's mouth popped open slightly, forming a tiny 'O' shape. That wasn't the question she had been expecting to come, not like she minded answering it. "Um," she said, finally regaining her composure. "I was shocked, to say the least. I have to admit it **was** kind of unnerving to have Jake just staring at me."

Along with her laughter, Emily and Kim joined in. She had a feeling they were going to be good friends.

"Is it done yet?!" Jake asked from the living room, whining.

"Hold on, Jake!" Isabella screamed back, just as loud as he had.

Kim and Emily were smiling, shaking their heads, clearly signaling that they had gone through this many times before.

"What are we making?" Emily asked.

Isabella smiled happily. "Spaghetti, my specialty."

Yes, they were going to be good friends, she could tell. They'd also be cooking a lot of food.

"I'm hungry!"

_A lot_ of food.

* * *

A new chapter!  
Finally!

It's been a while! Sorry about that!  
Well, I brought Kim and Emily in, so more females! Yay!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Review!!


	10. Beautiful Mystery

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

Chapter 8

_Beautiful Mystery_

"Jake?"

"Hmm," he murmered. His hand stroked the top of her head. Isabella was leaning her head against his chest as they both lay in his bed.

"Can I tell you something?"

He stopped stroking her head and pulled her away to get a good look at her. "What's wrong, Izzie?"

She frowned. "I know I have to do something, but I don't know _what_."

Jacob laughed. "Is that all?"

Isabella huffed, clearly thinking that it was not something that could be laughed at. "Jake!"

"Sorry, babe. What I meant was, when the time comes, we'll figure it out. I'll be here for you in the mean time."

_Sure,_ she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She knew that she would slowly die from the mark if she didn't figure out what she needed to do, that's what her _father_ had told her. Isabella just couldn't bring herself to tear the news to Jacob. It'd only been a week since she'd almost died and Jacob still felt like he was to blame. No words ever left his lips anymore that told her that, but she knew. She could feel it. If she suddenly told him that she was _still_ dieing, she wasn't so sure that he'd be able to handle it.

"Yeah," she finally said. As an after thought, she added, "I hope it's sooner than later."

"Come on," Jacob told her, sitting into an upright position.

"Where are we going? I was comfortable!" Isabella's lips jutted out into a pout.

He laughed at her silly behavior. "We're going swimming, with the pack."

His news brightened her mood considerably. In those weeks previous, the wolves had started acting nicer to her. Sam had changed his attitude toward her too, although Isabella was sure that there was something more to it than that, but she didn't voice her opinions.

Kaila had come back to stay with her and Jacob, with Billy's permission. Today she was spending the day with the Cullen's. Kaila had taken a liking to Renesmee. Isabella was relieved when she found the two had bonded. She'd been afraid that Kaila would forever be afraid of being alone with vampires because of what she'd gone through. But it seemed liked Renesmee was doing a great job of helping her through it.

"Sweet!"

Quickly- as she had gotten used to doing things fast- she raced off to her room to change. She shut the door behind her and snatched the black and pink bathing suit, throwing it on quickly. She was about to leave the room when she stopped. Deciding against just wearing that, she tossed on a pair of swim trunks.

"I say we go cliff-diving," Isabella suggested as she met up with Jacob, who was standing in the living room with Quil and Embry. "Where's the others?"

"Sam, Seth, and Leah are patrolling." Embry explained.

Isabella raised her eyebrows in confusion. It wasn't that late and usually the wolves patrolled a little later in the night. What could make Sam start sooner?

"Paul and Jared are outside."

She nodded her head. Obviously it was something that wasn't important to them so they wouldn't bother explaining it and she wouldn't bother asking about it.

"Let's go then, slowpokes. For a bunch of wolves, you sure do things slowly," she smiled innocently, before pushing open the front door and making her way to Paul and Jared.

"Pauly!" she screamed, leaping onto his back. In such a short time Isabella had grown close to Paul, despite his short temper. Deep down he was a good guy who just got a little over board at times.

Paul chuckled. "Hello to you to, Izzie."

Jake and the others came bounding over. "You know," Quil started. "One of these days you're gonna leap and he's going to move aside!" The wolves were sent into a fit of laughter. Isabella jumped down from Paul and huffed, jutting her lips out in a pout.

"Aw." Jacob wrapped his arms around her, leaning his cheek against hers.

"That's not fair," she complained.

"What's not fair?"

"Stop playing innocent Jake. You _know_ I can't resist you when you do that!"

He laughed. "Yep. That's why I do it."

"Yeah, well-" as she spoke, her ears caught the sound of a haunting melody.

"What's up," Paul asked. Emrby and Quil's attention turned to her as well.

"That song."

The wolves shared glances, worried. "What song?"

"That song. It's so… so _sad_."

Isabella wasn't aware of the way the wolves stared at her as if she were suddenly mad. She didn't notice that she was the only one who could hear it. All she was aware of was the melody that called to her.

And then she spotted her. Standing on the cliff a tall and slender girl stood overlooking the waters. Her long golden blond hair swayed in time with her long white dress. The mysterious girl was frozen in one spot.

"Look!"

They all turned to where she was pointing.

"There's nothing there, Izzie."

"Jake. The girl. Don't tell me you can't _see_ her."

"Izzie. I can't see her. And no one else can either."

Isabella ignored him. She pushed through the wall of wolves-with some struggle- and started walking toward the cliffs.

"Izzie," Paul's voice boomed, demanding her to stop.

"It's okay Paul." She reassured him, not stopping.

Isabella watched the girl closely as she neared her. She was at the bottom of the cliff when the girl finally turned her head. Isabella couldn't help but gasp. She was so beautiful, more so than the vampires with their natural beauty. The girl's blue eyes could be seen from far distances, radiating in the sun.

The girl turned around and stepped forward, off the cliff.

"NO!" Isabella screamed. She dashed forward to save the girl, to do anything she could. She was mesmerized.

"Izzie, stop!"

"Izzie!"

"Don't!"

The screams of protest to her actions went ignored. She pushed herself to run as fast as she could, leaping of the edge of the cliff. The melody returned, louder and louder as she neared the water below her.

The water splashed as it made contact with her body.

Isabella struggled to reach the top to breath, but stopped when she felt something grasp her hand. Turning around she was shocked.

Floating in front of her the girl gripped her hand, smiling.

* * *

**Oh Lord, such a short chapter after such a long period of time. Yes, yes. I AM so sorry! But, I'll be updating this story more and more. I already have about 50 % of the next chapter written. I pretty much have an clear outline for where the story goes. The last chapter is already written!! But, I'm not sure how many more chapters are going to be in between this and the last one. So, I'll be posting the next chapter... sometime within the next two weeks, hopefully. I've got a little bit of writers block for the last bit of the next chapter. That's mostly whether or not I want to keep the girl (the blond one) a mystery or not. Eh. Leave me reivews telling me what you think!  
**

**And, on a side note: I started another Twilight story. It's a Paul story! It's called The Road is a Minefield. Give it a look and review it! I'd love your opinions on it.**

**-Unforgettable  
**


	11. Angry Izzie Angry Wolf

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 9**

_Angry Izzie; Angry Wolf  
_

The water was cold, as if First Beach had suddenly frozen. Isabella had remained under water for a while and the pressure of the lack of air on her lungs was beginning to burn. She tried many times to surface just a bit and gasp for the needed air, but she was held down each time. The mysterious girl showed no signs of letting go. The more Isabella struggled, the more the girl's grip tightened.

Each time, Isabella looked at her with such sadness in her eyes and such confusion. It seemed ungraspable to her why this girl wouldn't let her go but at the same time she wondered why she wasn't trying to fight more for her life. It was like the girl had some sort of enchanting aura about her that was pulling Isabella closer and closer until her attention was so captured she couldn't do anything else.

She could faintly hear the sound of splashing behind her. The wolves had jumped in the water to save her. How long had they waited to go in after her? Or rather, had it really been that long or did it just _seem_ that way? Anything was possible in the current situation. Isabella turned her head to see who'd jumped in but couldn't catch more than a glimpse. The girl reached out and placed her cold hand on Isabella's cheek, recapturing her attention once again.

There were no words the girl spoke. Had she spoken, Isabella wouldn't have understood; the water would have drowned out the noise. Communicating through her eyes and motions, the girl signaled Isabella forward, father away from the shore. Still holding her hand, Isabella gladly followed her, a smile on her lips.

That haunting melody started up again. It was all she focused on as the girl pulled her farther and farther away. No thoughts of the wolves, of the vampires, of Kaila. Not even Jacob ran through her mind once. This girl- this mysteriously beautiful creature- was all she thought about.

Someone's arm snaked around her waist, yanking her in a different direction than the girl. Isabella thrashed and kicked the owner, struggling to keep the hand of the girl, trying desperately to swim to her. She tried and tried, but the man- she assumed, from the muscles- was too strong for her. Soon, she found herself drifting so far away from the girl that she could no longer hear that haunting melody and she was no longer focused solely on the girl.

Everything Isabella had failed to notice before came rushing back to her with such force that she gasped. And that was her first mistake. With the gasp she took in water. Already out of air, the water did nothing to help. Trashing against the man she hoped to break free. Air was what she wanted, what she _needed_. But his grip tightened on her waist and he continued to pull her quickly.

She was on the verge of passing out, when she came above the water and felt the shoreline under her body. Instantly she began spitting up water and gasping for the air that she had wanted so badly. The skyline above her was blurry, as where the voices.

"I-" she tried to speak but was met with resistance as she was thrown into a coughing fit. There was still water in her lungs and until she coughed it out, she couldn't speak. Doing the only smart thing she could think of, she kept her mouth shut, listening to the voices and waiting as they became stronger.

"What happened here?" The voice was strong and commanding, she guessed it was Sam.

Jacob- she was sure- answered him frantically, "She said she saw someone, but we couldn't see anyone. Then she ran to the cliff and dived. It looked like she was trying to save someone."

Isabella felt someone squeeze her left hand, but it wasn't Jacob. She knew how his hand felt in hers; this hand was bigger and felt stronger. _Paul_, she thought, glad to know he was by her side. "She didn't come up for air," Paul grumbled. He was angry that she'd stayed under so long, angry that she'd been in danger. Isabella could feel him trembling slightly and she willed her hand to squeeze his. She relaxed when she felt him do so.

"Did you see why she didn't come up, Jake?" Who did that voice belong to? Isabella was trying to fit the voice with a name.

"I don't know, Em." _Embry_. "It looked like she was reaching for someone and she didn't want to go with me. And it felt like…"

"Felt like what?" Quil asked.

So far Isabella had heard Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil.

"It felt like someone was pulling her away from me."

Where was Jared? And the others?

"Jared is with Kim and Emily, telling them what happened. Leah and Seth are still patrolling." Sam explained.

Isabella opened her mouth to finally speak. "Thanks, Sam."

She released her grip on Paul's hand and pushed herself up into a sitting position. In seconds Jacob had his arms around her, holding her protectively.

"What happened," he asked her, hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

"I don't know. You didn't see _her_?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sure, Jake? She was magnificent. She was beautiful. She-"

"Wasn't real," Sam interrupted.

Anger flooded Isabella. "Don't tell me she wasn't real Sam. _I_ saw her and I felt her."

"You felt her?"

She had to smile triumphantly. "_Yes_, I felt her. She was in the water. She was holding my…"

Isabella glanced down at her wrist. Encircling her wrist was a ring of bruises. Had the girl really been squeezing that hard? She had barely felt the pain of the girls grip but surely it had to have been hard if it had left bruises.

"_She did that to you?_" Jacob sounded sick. His body trembled violently.

"Jake," she spoke soothingly, squeezing his hand in hers. He continued to shake. "Jake, she didn't do this. She _couldn't_ have. She was too serene looking." Instead of calming him like she'd wanted to do, he was sent into fiercer trembles.

Paul grabbed her from Jacob and Sam and the others pushed Jacob into the woods.

"Paul, what's his problem?"

Paul sighed, letting go of the grip he had on her arm. "You could have died, Izzie. And you're putting too much faith in this girl."

"But I didn't Paul. She wouldn't have done that."

"There's that _girl_ again," he complained. Paul was not the type of person to play along for very long. "We didn't even see her."

"Maybe there's a reason you couldn't see her!"

"Yeah, maybe it's because she's trying to kill you!"

"Paul," Isabella screamed angrily.

"Izzie. You know what I'm saying is true." Paul's voice was strong, but she could tell he was getting upset, just as Jacob had.

"Look, you guys don't know what you're talking about, okay? Just forget about what happened."

"How are we supposed to forget!? You almost _died_."

"You guys really can't seem to grasp that I would have been fine if Jake didn't come!"

"Because you would have died!"

"Ah, Paul!" Isabella threw her arms up in frustration. She huffed loudly and turned her back to him, stalking off.

"Where are you going," he shouted after her.

"To the Cullens," she shouted back, just as angrily as he had done. Behind her she could hear the sound of Paul phasing and running into the forest, to tell Jacob what had happened and where she was going, no doubt.

Isabella didn't care. She pushed through the forest going toward the Cullens' house, who could all hear coming, no doubt. She was roughly pushing branches out of her way, kicking trees along the way, and suddenly bursting into loud arguments with herself. Close to the Cullens' house, she stopped to fully get her anger out. Isabella swung her leg hardly against the nearest tree, over and over again. When the tree finally snapped in two and fell to the ground, she breathed a sigh of relief.

No longer as angry as she had been, she knocked on the Cullens' door. Of course, Bella was already waiting for her.

"Come in, Izzie."

Isabella smiled and followed her in.

"To what do we owe the beating of our trees?"

"Ha-ha," she replied, sarcastically to Emmett who watched her anger with amusement.

"What are you so upset about?" Bella asked her.

Emmett and Rosalie, along with Edward and Bella were the only ones there. The others, she assumed, were out hunting. She could hear Kaila and Renesmee up the stairs playing and laughing. The sound calmed her down slightly.

"Jake and Paul."

Rosalie scoffed. "Idiots."

I sighed. "For once, I agree with you"

"What did they do?" Edward asked her. He couldn't read her mind any more, so any questions he had, he had to ask.

"I saw this _girl_. She jumped off the cliff and I jumped after her to save her. I guess I didn't come back up for a while cause Jake jumped in and saved me. But they said they couldn't see her," Isabella told them. "Oh, she was beautiful Edward. She can long blond hair and it flowed in perfect timing with her white dress. Her eyes were so blue too, bluer than the ocean. But she was so cold, colder than the water, kind of cold like you." After her description- in which she seemed mesmerized- she continued in a more melancholy tone. "Sam took Jake into the forest because he had to phase. Paul stayed with me, but he made me so angry. He wouldn't believe me either!"

"You said she was cold like us," Bella asked her.

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's a vampire. I'll have Carlisle look into that for you. I remember someone like her, he might know who that is."

"You believe me?"

Edward and the others nodded their heads. "Of course," Emmett called. "If we didn't believe you, who would?"

"Yeah, who would?" She agreed with them, a little sadly.

From outside a wolf howled, miserably.

"Seems like he believes you."

Isabella sighed, sadly. What did she want to do? She wanted to ignore him. He hadn't believed her earlier and she was sure he didn't one hundred percent now either, but something was better than nothing, right?

Jacob howled again, whining and begging her to come outside.

With the angriest face she could muster, she went out to see him. She was met with a rusty brown wolf, immensely bigger than her, staring at her with sad eyes. It took all her power to maintain her anger.

"Jacob Black, you believe me now?"

He didn't move closer to her but he nodded his head vigorously. Sighing, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his big head. He purred- if that's the word- at the affection she showed him. She laughed, stroking his fur.

"Yeah, yeah, Jake." She pecked him on his nose.

* * *

Oh yes, I got another cahpter out. Not as _awesome_ as I would have wanted it to be, but eh, it's as good as it's going to get. I wrote it yesterday and tried to add more and change some stuff, but i couldn't seem to _change_ anything. Anyway, there's the chapter. So Jake saves her from the "Mystery girl" but ends up getting so angry that he phases. Then Paul upsets her and she storms off to the Cullens', where Jake shows up. But don't think she's forgiven Jake so easily. She'll give it to him next chapter.

The question is: Who is that mystery girl? Do Edward and Carlisle really know who she is? What if she is a vampire? Why couldn't the wolves see her?

Ahh, so many unanswered questions!! Leave me reviews. **What do you think the answers are?**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I really wanted to post it!!

-Unforgettable


	12. I’m Waiting

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

**Chapter 10  
**_I'm Waiting_

"Tell us what happened," Sam told Isabella.

She and the Pack were scattered Jake's living room; even the imprints were there. Why they appeared, was unknown to Isabella, though she didn't question it too much. Her mind was focused on trying to explain her situation as objectively as she could, because she couldn't seem to do so.

"I heard a song," Isabella started, cautiously and slowly. "It was really… _sad_. I couldn't stay away from it. Then I saw her."

"Her?"

"Mhm." There was a pause and everyone waited for her to continue, so she took this as a sign to describe the girl. "She was beautiful, almost like the Cullens' but she seemed more... more human. If it hadn't been for her coldness I would have thought she _was_ human."

"Maybe you just felt the water?" Kim threw out in the conversation.

"No, I'm pretty sure she was cold. It was like I could feel the difference, she was a lot colder than the water."

"And no _human_ could go unseen and do that to you." Jake was glaring at her wrist. Per her wishes, he was sitting away from her. A part of her punishment for him, she had explained. She was depriving him of the one thing he wanted the most: her. It wasn't intended to be _cruel_, simply to teach him a lesson.

"Jake, she-" Isabella stopped herself. What could she say that wouldn't sound like she was defending the mystery girl? The pack didn't understand how she felt like she should be safe with the girl, but she didn't know how to explain it. "Never mind."

"So what are we doing about this," Paul asked Sam, voicing the question each wolf had running through their minds.

"We can't track it and kill it," Isabella cringed, "We can't even see it. We're going to have to figure this out quickly."

"Carlisle's going to see if he knows her; Edward said she seemed familiar."

"So she _is_ a bloodsucker," Leah accused.

"We're not sure," Isabella exclaimed, a little too loudly and defensively to remain objective. "What I mean is, we're not sure of _what_ she is. She could be something else."

There's no doubt that the guys- and even the Kim and Emily- knew she was too sensitive to the subject. They knew something was up with her and there was some reason she was so sure this girl wouldn't hurt her.

"Stay away from the beach, okay?" The concern in Quil's voice, when she hadn't expected it, was so strong Isabella found her nodding her head in agreement.

"Sure, I'll stay away," she agreed but she wasn't so sure. Would she be able to resist that sad, haunting, song if she heard it again; would she be able to turn her head from that beautifully familiar girl? "I'm just gonna go shower."

Everyone smiles at her and nods their heads.

"Isabella, we're about to eat, do you want me to save you a plate?"

"It's okay, Emily. I'm not really hungry." Isabella smiled politely, before slipping away to her room. She grabbed her clothes quickly and occupied the bathroom.

Hot water must have been one of God's remedies for problems, at least that's what Isabella thought of as the water poured over her body, refreshing and calming her. Her shower was over quickly and she dried herself and changed before tossing her towel to the side and going out to see Jacob.

"Hey Jake," she said, calling his attention.

Jacob- thinking his punishment was over- happily turned to great her. "Yeah?"

"I'm just gonna sleep now. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Upon hearing this information, a pout formed on Jacob's lips. That hadn't been what he was expecting her to say- of course- he had been expecting her to break down a few hours ago and to sit by him, as well.

"Are you sure?"

Isabella smiled sweetly, fully aware of her punishments affect, "One hundred percent."

She walked off after bidding everyone goodnight and leaving behind a very grumpy Jacob. As she shut her door, she could make out his last complaint.

"I can't believe she's holding out for so _long_!"

"It's only been a day, dude," Jared laughed.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position," Jacob snapped.

Jared laughed, as did the others, "That's why I don't put myself in that situation."

"Right," Jacob teased. "That's why Kim was mad at you for a whole week last time."

"That wasn't my fault!!"

Isabella laughed, lying on her bed and closing her eyes as she drifted off into a dream.

* * *

She's standing on a field- everything's so blurry- but she thinks she's standing on a big open field. It's large, she gathers. She can make out the shapes of the trees far off in the distance and the acres of beautiful grass. But she's not alone. Standing close to her is a little girl. She could see that the girl was small and she had dark hair- brown, maybe black- and was very thin. What she wore was the strangest thing; it looked like an old dress, those that Victorian women used to wear.

"_Ella, darling."_ Isabella followed the girl- Ella's- gaze to see another women, around her twenties, walking toward her. Much to her dismay, this woman was blurred too.

"_Sariel!" _the little girl cried happily. Isabella frowned as she watched the scene unfold before her. This all seem so familiar. This scene, that little girl, and that woman named Sariel. If only she could see clearly!

"_How have you been, since I've been gone?"_ Her voice was beautiful, luring and comforting.

"_You were gone so long! I was so afraid! Father's been doing something, Sariel."_

The woman frowned for a split second before she put on a brave smile for the child. _"And what would that be my dear?"_

"_I don't know,"_ she answered sadly. _"But it can't be good. I'm scared, Sariel!"_

Sariel bent down until she was level with the Ella. _"I will protect you, I promise, darling."_

Isabella noted how sure Sariel sounded of her promise and how the child reacted happily, jumping into the arms of the woman.

"_Lift me,"_ Ella demanded happily.

Sariel smiled and complied, lifting the child in the air and spinning her in circles until she had to stop unless she wanted to collapse on the floor with the world spinning about her. A few seconds later, along with chants of _"again, again"_, Sariel starts up again.

"_Sariel. Put her down."_

Hearing the voice, Sariel reluctantly places the child down on the grass. The man seems to be an object of fear, because the child is quickly behind Sariel, clinging to her leg for protection.

"_What are you doing here, Lucas? You are told not to come near-"_

"_I came seeking you," he explained. "Not the child; not yet, anyway."_

"_He told you not to come when I'm with her, you should listen."_

With one last look over her shoulder, Sariel grabbed Ella's hand and walked away with her.

* * *

Isabella moved to follow, but the dream changed. Now she wasn't in a field, she was back in her room. What was she doing there? Nothing special was happening.

And then she heard it: a whimper of pain.

Instantly, Isabella sprang from her bed and rushed out into the living room. Jacob wasn't there; but the others were. They were all sprawled on the floor, bleeding, most were already dead. Paul caught her eye; in the corner, whimpering.

"_Paul!"_ quickly, she rushed over to him. Paul was still in his wolf form and couldn't speak to her, but she could guess that he was in too much pain to phase back. _"Are you okay? I'm going to get help!"_ She stood to leave, but Paul whimpered again, asking her to stay. _"I have to get help, Paul. Where's Jake?"_

By this time, the tears were falling. Paul didn't have to answer; she was answered by the sound of Jake yelling outside the house.

Without a second thought Isabella rushed out of the house and up to the cliff, where she could make out three or four figures. As she gets nearer, the figures get clearer. One of them is a tall blond male and next to him his mate- so she assumes- has the same blond hair as him. The next figure is a guy; tall and mean looking, with black hair. The man at the front-the one who caught her attention- was the one gripping Jake-_her_ Jake- by the neck. He had black hair and was as tall as Jacob, but that was all she could see with his back turned toward her.

"_Let him go!"_

Jacob's eyes darted to her in horror. She knew what he wanted; he wanted her to _run_, but she wouldn't. The leader handed Jacob off to the one with the black hair, who took to gripping him tightly around his throat.

"Jake, phase!"

Jacob looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. _He couldn't phase._ _Why not?!_

A horrible snap echoed in Isabella's ears and she let out an ear-piercing scream in agony. Her agony soon turned to anger, directed at these strangers in front of her; directed at that black haired guy who killed her Jake. She glared at the man who now stood in front of her.

"_Lucas, what are you going to do?"_

_Lucas?_ So that meant he was the man who'd been in her first dream, where Ella had been afraid of him. Who was this guy? More importantly to Isabella, she wondered what he wanted with her.

"_I want your power."_ Lucas answered her unanswered question. He smiled sadistically, before lunging at Isabella.

* * *

Woot! Another chapter out for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last one. :) You guys rock!!

I know what you're probably thinking: What does this have to do with everything? What happened to that mystery girl?!  
Haha. Don't worry, though. This ties everything together, you'll see.

So leave me some reviews and tell me: _how do you think Lucas ties into things?_

_p.s.: check out my other story The Road is a Minefield!  
_


	13. Dream or Reality?

**Suggestion:** Read it with the ½ width! It makes it more book like.

Chapter 11  
_Dream or Reality?_

The next morning Isabella woke up anxious and frantic. She jumped out of bed and rushed into the living room the second she realized she was awake and not dreaming. All she came upon was Embry and Paul sleeping on the couches. With a quick glimpse around the outside of the house and into the hallway, she noted that Billy wasn't home. It was too late – around eight or nine in the morning, which Billy is usually up before – and if Billy wasn't close to the house, he was gone somewhere; probably with Bella's dad.

Isabella rushed to Jacob's room; he was what she wanted to see. She wanted to be reassured that he was there, _alive._ To her dismay, he wasn't there. His bed was messed up and lived in, but it was empty. Panic coursed through her veins.

_Where was he?_

Paul and Embry were still fast asleep when she stormed into the living room. "Paul; Embry, wake up!"

The two grunted at the sudden noise and turned over with their backs facing her. Frantically, she grabbed Embry and Paul's shoulders and pulled them onto the floor.

"_What?"_ Paul all but hissed in annoyance as he rolled over on the floor and stared up at her.

"Where is _he_? He's not home!"

"Who?"

"Jake, Embry! Where's Jake?!"

"He's out patrolling," Embry mumbled, along with what sounded like _'now let me sleep, woman!'_

"Why is he patrolling so early?" The warning signs in Isabella's head began to flash. Patrolling at nine in the morning was never a good sign.

"Last night," Paul stated grumpily. He was sitting up now, leaning his back against the chair and stifling yawns. "After you fell asleep we caught the scent of a few bloodsuckers. They were headed this way but something stopped them, but they were keeping as close as they could."

"_Jake_ is out looking for _vampires!_"

The internal make-up of her mind was going crazy. Every warning sign she had in herself was flashing. Something told her Jacob could – and probably was – in danger.

"Relax. We _have_ done this before."

"This is _different_, Paul! I need to see him; I need to make sure he's still alive!"

Isabella took advantage of the sleepiness the two wolves' felt and ran out of the house, letting the door swing shut behind her. Her eyes scanned the open area for any signs of Jacob and – when she couldn't _hear_ him either – her panic was thrown into overdrive.

"Izzie, stop! Don't do anything stupid! Ah, come _on_ Embry; wake up." Paul commanded her to stop as he tried to wake his friend, but Isabella ignored him. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: she needed to confirm Jacob was still living, breathing, and not being mauled by a vampire.

A yawn from behind her stopped her eyes from darting back and forth. "_Isabella_." Embry had yawned; Paul had spoken. She'd gotten used to the commanding tone Paul often used with her.

"I _need_ to find him and see him. With my own eyes."

"He'll be back soon, Izzie."

_How can you be so sure, Embry?_ "How do you know?"

"He's Jake. He's too stubborn to let anything happen to him."

Embry's attempt at humor fell flat. "He could be hurt!"

Paul and Embry started off on a speech about Jacob being fine and perfectly alive, but Isabella was too distracted to listen or even catch bits; off near the cliff, she heard a sound. It wasn't that haunting song she'd heard from the girl – no, this wasn't her – the sound was short and quiet, almost silent. By chance, she'd caught it and before she, or the guys, knew it she was running toward the cliff with some hope that Jacob would appear there.

"Isabella!"

"Izzie!"

They were too far from her; she was nearly at the bottom of the cliff. Nothing phased her. She was so focused, so intent, on reaching the cliff as fast as she could that she couldn't hear the screams of the guys telling her to stop. She couldn't hear the rushing water as she neared the cliffs. She couldn't even hear her breathing as it came out in short, but sharp breaths.

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabella saw a blur approaching her; it was too quick for her to be able to react. Before she knew it, the shape had knocked her to the ground and knocked the air out of her. As she gasped for the air she had lost she struggled to see through her tears, to make out what had hit her. When finally she could breathe and her eyes cleared, she found herself face to face with a familiar rusty brown wolf.

Happiness and reassurance swept over her, and she latched her arms around the wolf's neck. "_Jake_" she sighed.

The wolf snarled angrily at her, taking it's head from her grasp and backing off of her.

"Jake?"

Growling, the wolf shot a glance toward the cliff.

"I wasn't going to jump," Isabella defended once she realized what he had been hinting at. "I was looking for _you_. I wanted – needed – to make sure you were alive!" The sincerity in her face confused Jacob.

With what Isabella took as a sigh, she watched as he headed back into the forest, returning a bit after with nothing but jeans on.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"You were dead, Jake. _Dead_!" The hysterics she thought she'd gotten over when she saw him with her own eyes returned at the thought of her soul-mate dead. "All of you! All the wolves! And I saw them as they _killed_ you." Tears forced their way out of her eyes and down her cheek. "I needed to know it wasn't real."

Jacob picked her up and held her to his chest, carrying her into the house where Embry and Paul were waiting; the others would join soon. "I'm here now, Izzie. I'm alive."

"It was too real to be a dream, Jake!"

Embry opened the door for them. He stared at his friend in concern as she balled her eyes out in Jacob's chest. "It was just a dream, Izzie," he tried to reassure her.

"I don't… Jake, don't go patrolling anymore."

"Izzie, I can't choose to not patrol."

"There are other wolves, Jake. _I'll _patrol for you."

"You're not a wolf Izzie." He was getting frustrated.

"I _know_; but I'm just as strong as you are. Even if I wasn't –"

"I don't care how strong you are," he butted in. "I'm not letting you go out there when there are four vampires around."

Four vampires? There were _four_ vampires; the same amount of vampires she'd seen in her dreams. Could it be that her dream may have been just a dream, but the people in them weren't? Was Lucas a real vampire? Was he _really_ out to get her?

"You can't go patrolling," she screamed. Tears fell down her face like a river.

"He'll be fine," Paul comforted her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Isabella looked up at Jacob as he stared down at her with concern. "Those vampires want _me_ Jake and I'm going to make sure they don't take _you_ in the process."

* * *

Hey there! I _finally_ got this chapter out. I've been having writer's block for this story for the past few days and I must have re-written this chapter _two _or _three_ times. So it's pretty much this or nothing. I won't say that I love this chapter, but I don't hate it. Tell me what you think; is it too rushed, too short?

_Sigh_.

Anyway, leave me reviews! I love reading what you guys have to say and the answers to the questions I post. And, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews!

Questions for this chapter: _Is it real or is Isabella imagining everything? What is Izzie going to do to make sure Jake's safe, if she does anything at all?_


	14. One step forward, three steps back

Chapter 12

_One step forward, three steps back_

* * *

Isabella couldn't sleep - she just couldn't. Sleep meant she would be swept up into another nightmare that was all too real for her liking. And sleep would deprive her of the time she needed to think of a solution to her problems. All of them.

As she'd insisted, Jake was lying next to her in his bed. Her refusal to let him out of her sight, mixed her reactions from earlier that day, had both confused and worried him into convincing Sam to have someone else patrol for the next few shifts. But that did very little to ease her fears. So Jake would be safe for another day, but what about when Sam forced him to return? And what about the rest of the wolves? Emily and Kim? The Cullens? Kaila? There were so many casualties waiting to happen.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Jake's arm wrapped around her waist, she was careful in standing up and placing it softly on the bed. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before walking out into the living room. She didn't dare go out in the dark - no telling what was lurking in the forest.

"What am I going to do," Izzie questioned herself, speaking in the silence of the surprisingly empty room. Sam must have put all the others out on patrol after her outburst.

Questions plagued her thoughts. What was she supposed to do? She was pretty sure, suddenly, that the moon wanted her to protect Jake and the wolves, even the Cullens. Everyone she'd endangered just by knowing them. But that was easier said than done. Just _how_ exactly was she supposed to do that? Wish everything would go away? As if that would work.

If she waited too long, Jake and the others would insist on working together to solve her problems, but that would endanger them and that was the last thing Izzie wanted. But if she acted too quickly, then, she might die. For real this time, with no miracle to bring her back. But would that be so bad? Ending her life to spare everyone else? Jake would be upset, of course, but he would eventually get over it. The pack would help him, Bella would too - she'd know that's what Izzie would want.

Shaking her head, Isabella cleared her mind of the suddenly morbid thoughts that filled her mind. She had to find a way to do things that would be safe and quick.

Her eyes fluttered over to the door. It would be so easy to walk out into the night and find a place where she could wait for the four vampires to come to her. Actually, she was almost one hundred percent sure that if she made it to the pier, the beautiful girl would come back. Izzie looked down. The bruises were still there, but even if they weren't the memories were fresh in her mind and she could play them back like a movie she'd watched a million times. Everything about her was beautiful and calming, so familiar. Suddenly, she froze. Everything about the woman had felt safe. As if she should have been able to trust her – and she still felt the remnants of whatever hold she'd had over her.

Then it hit her.

"I know her. I know who she is! Jake!" Her voice called out to her boyfriend, whom she could still hear snoring even through her calling for him. She lifted her hands up to her mouth to speak louder, when something distracted her: the sound of the door opening.

"Guys," Isabella started. Turning, she froze at what she saw.

"_S-Sariel?"_

The beautiful blonde woman before her smiled and nodded her head. She stepped into the house fully, the door falling shut behind her quietly. The same white dress that she'd been wearing before adorned her body._ "My Ella."_

Izzie took a step back. It was like she was _Isa_ and _Ella_, but she was _Isabella_. How could she be all of them?

"I'm not Ella."

"_Then how do you know who I am?"_

Sariel stepped forward, her dress flowing in the space around her. It was only then that Izzie noticed the strange light surrounding the girl. Almost like she wasn't real. A ghost or some other manipulation of light to trick her into doing something she wouldn't have done otherwise.

"I guessed."

The woman laughed, _"That's a pretty good guess, Ella. Tell me, you really don't remember? All those times you made me spin you in the yard?"_

Izzie stiffened. Yes, yes she _did_ remember that, but not as her, as Ella; just as she had remembered things as Isa. The three were all so much the same, but so very different at the same time. "No. I don't remember."

"_Oh? And what about Isa? Do you not remember being her, too?"_

Izzie was confused; had she really been these other girls? "What are you talking about?"

Neither of the two moved. There was a sound and suddenly, the boys came rushing in through the front door. Taking it as a chance to escape the hold Sariel had put on her, she turned away and rushed to Jake's room, where she fiercely shook him awake, but not before turning back to see that she'd already disappeared into the air. As if she'd never been there.

"Izzie!"

"I'm coming," she hissed, trying to get them to keep their voice down. Billy was still sleeping as were the rest of the inhabitants of La Push. If they screamed any louder, everyone in the area would hear them. "Come on, Jake. Get _up_."

Finally, Jake awoke, confused and dazed as he followed her into the living room. "What's going on?"

The pack, Sam in front, filled into the living room, each with a different worry written across their face. Sam was, of course, the first to speak. "They're getting closer to the house. They keep coming back, over and over. Usually by the pier. One of them got to the house and we thought they were inside. When we opened the door, Izzie was just standing there."

"There was no vampire here. It was – " she stopped, aware of what she was about to say and how the pack would react.

Jake came from behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It was who, Izzie?

"It was," she started, deciding whether she would tell them her name or not. Deciding that it would be better than saying it was the girl from the cliff, she continued, "Sariel."

There was no denying the look of confusion that spread over the pack's face.

"Who's Sariel?" Paul had to be the one to ask. He looked tired and she felt bad for making him go patrolling all because she didn't want Jake to. An image from the dream she'd had slipped into her mind and she held her breath, waiting for it to pass from her mind.

"I'm not sure, but I think I used to know her. A long, _long_, time ago."

"You're gonna have to be more specific," Leah told her. She was tired, too. They all were. And telling them now would only make it harder for her when she would have to explain again the next day.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. You're all too tired to understand anything right now."

That, and she was shaking just the slightest from her encounter with Sariel, knowing that someone was behind it. Izzie had answered one question to be plagued by a thousand more. Not to mention, the tattoo the moon had left behind was burning with a passion.

Jake sighed, "She's right, guys. We'll talk about it tomorrow first thing in the morning when everyone can remember it. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story."

Everyone nodded their heads, obviously tired from being out patrolling the whole night. Too lazy to make it to their own homes, the pack searched for spots on the floor to call their own as Jake and Izzie headed off to his room.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Jake stopped her once he'd closed the door behind them.

Izzie was startled, and stared at him. _That_ was why he'd seemed so calm and level headed, because he knew she had been in pain and wanted to get her where she could relax.

"I felt you tense. And you do that a lot when it burns."

"It's getting worse."

"And that worries me."

"Me, too, Jake." She whispered, resting her head on his chest and pulling him close to her. " Me too."

* * *

**A**h! It's been a _long_ time since I updated, right? To tell you the truth, I got stuck with this story. One thing led to another and it was sadly forgotten. However, after Lila's review, I am back with a passion to finish this story.

Again, I'm really sorry you all thought I dropped this. And that it's really short. I hope you liked it all the same. A full length chapter will be coming out soon!


	15. Imagination

Chapter 13

_Imagination_

* * *

The next morning came faster than Izzie wanted, but there was nothing she could except suck it up and bear herself for the, no doubt, long day ahead of her. Surprisingly enough, Jake was up before she was and she had the room to herself to think. Not that it would do her any good – she'd need a century of time to get anything clear in her mind. The previous nights events were too much to think over in the five minutes it would take before Jake and the others – because she knew they were – realized she was awake and sent someone to get her.

There was a knock at the door. A few seconds later, a little head peaked around the slowly opening door.

"Kaila!"

Izzie did nothing to hide the happiness that rushed through her at the sight of the little girl. It felt like ages since she had last seen her and there she was in the flesh.

"Izzie," the child screamed, running and jumping up into the young girls arms. Izzie swung her around in a circle, only to put her down once she'd gone the full turn.

"Again, again!"

Kaila shouted happily, but Izzie had gone rigid at the familiarity of the scene that was playing itself out in front of her. It was much too familiar and much too soon after the previous night for it to be a coincidence. Even if it was, it still chilled her and made her want to leave the room with the girl.

"Come on, Kaila, let's go see Jake. You know where he is?"

The child nodded her head enthusiastically, grabbing a hold of Izzie's hand, and leading her out into the halls. "He's outside with the other boys. They had to talk about something important," she paused, and Izzie got curious. "Oh! I forgot to say, your eyes look really pretty."

"You think so?"

After nodding her head, Kaila took off in a jog down the hall, forcing Izzie to do the same until they reached the living room – the _empty_ living room, at that. According to Kaila, the guys were out in the front discussing something they probably didn't want her to hear and, listening closely, she confirmed that, but didn't bother to listen any further than knowing where they were. If it were important, they would discuss it with her – she had enough to worry about as it was, she didn't need, or _want_, to hear it just yet. But she would later. Plus, anything of relevance had probably stopped the moment they knew she awoke.

The sound of Emily's voice snapped her out of things. "Izzie? Is that you?"

"Emily," Izzie smiled, walking into the kitchen, enveloping her friend in a hug after releasing the tiny hand she had been holding. The moment she left the woman's embrace, Kaila clinging onto her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Kim and I – "

"Kim's here, too?"

"Yes, she's in the bathroom."

"Oh," she said, realizing that she was more out of it than she thought. To miss something like the presence of Kim with the hearing she had, well that was something.

"Anyway, Sam told me to come this morning and to bring Kim along. He said this was something the pack and the imprints needed to know. Something important."

Izzie raised her eyebrow, picking up the little child and holding her securely in her arms. "And he wants you all to know with Kaila here, too?"

"Know what, Izzie? Huh? Huh?" Kaila asked, suddenly interested in the conversation, as they were discussing _her_.

"Nothing, silly. Did you have fun with Renesmee?"

Kaila, oblivious to the deliberate change of subject, smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I did! Did you know she has a heartbeat? It's really cool."

Nodding her head, Izzie tried to ignore that ache she felt – the very one that made her wish over and over again that nothing had changed, that she was still just a fairy with a normal heartbeat, too.

"Hey, Kaila, why don't you get the guys for me? Breakfast's just about ready."

The child nodded her head, wiggling her way to the floor and free of Izzie's grasps before she sprinted out into the living room and out to the boys.

"I don't have a clue about Sam's plans, but I don't think he would let her know."

"I know," Izzie agreed, nodding her head. Still, she worried for the girl's safety even if she _didn't_ know a thing about this. "Sam wouldn't let her get hurt. He's a big softie. I can see it."

Emily laughed, a beautiful smile adorning her face. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed into a playful one, and Izzie looked shocked. "Oh my gosh, no Emily! The last thing I want is for him to think I'm telling people he's soft!"

Apparently amused by the look on her friends face, Emily went around the table and called Sam's name. "Sam! There's something I want to tell you."

"Emily," Izzie hissed, trying to keep her from talking. But, before she knew it, Kaila came bounding in with the guys and, more importantly, Sam. Jake immediately rushed over to Izzie's side, though she failed to notice, too afraid of what Emily would do next. Amazing that they could relax at a time like this, but that was how they were.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sam asked, after giving Emily a sweet kiss.

"Oh, just that – "

"Nothing," Izzie cut in, quickly, a smile on her face. "Nothing at all."

Sam eyed her curiously, as did the others, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. For the rest of the breakfast everything went quickly – Kim had joined them shortly after – and lightheartedly and, surprising her, Sam said in the middle of everything, "You don't think my saying that makes me a softie, do you Izzie," to which the group burst into laughter and Izzie pouted, hiding her face in Jake's chest.

But the joy didn't last long. Soon breakfast was over and it was time to talk about what had happened the night before. Kaila had left the moment Seth had finished breakfast, as he took her over to the Cullens', swearing that Renesmee loved her company and would come there herself if Kaila were to not show up. The group reassembled in the living room and waited for Seth to return before talking.

"So why are we here," Kim asked, obviously no one had explained anything to the imprints. Except that it was important.

"I saw Sariel last night."

Kim was confused, as were the others, and Izzie continued. "It's a long story. A long, confusing story that I don't understand completely myself." The others nodded their heads and she leaned into Jake's chest for support, sitting in his lap on the floor. "I think – the key word being think – that I either lived as or have the memories of two different lives before this. One as Isa, and one as Ella."

Billy – who had rolled in a few minutes ago – spoke first. "And this Sariel is from one of those lives, I presume?"

Izzie nodded her head, focusing on keeping her thoughts in order. It was terribly confusing, after all. "She used to watch over Ella and, from what I remember, Ella really trusted her. And that's why _I_ trusted her enough to jump in the water after her."

They all nodded their heads. None of them spoke again as she continued on.

"I don't remember much about Isa, but with Ella, I remember more and I'm not sure if they're real memories or…"

"Or," Jake questioned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Or if they're fake and someone is planting them in my mind, tricking me. Just like they're tricking me with Sariel. It would explain why none of you could see her."

"But how would they have that ability?" Sam was worried. If someone could do that, well, it wasn't good.

"Maybe they have a special ability, like Alice and Jasper them. Maybe they can get into your mind and…" Izzie trailed off, something finally clicking in her mind. But that was impossible. And if it wasn't, then it definitely wasn't good.

"And what, Izzie?"

But she remained silent.

"Izzie? What's wrong?"

So many people talking, so many questions, but her mind raced, connecting the dots to a picture that had confused her for a long time.

"Sam!" She suddenly shouted, standing up and pacing back and forth.

"What about Sam," Paul asked, getting antsy from her pacing; everyone was on the edge of their seats, each sharing worried looks.

Izzie stopped walking, her eyes cast on the alpha dog. "I should have seen it earlier."

"Seen what earlier," Billy asked.

"But I didn't know Sam, I didn't know the difference. I just thought he was mean. But now I get it!"

"Get _what_, Izzie," Leah all but shouted, irritated at being kept in suspense.

"Whoever is getting in my mind and making me see Sariel, was in Sam's mind, too."

* * *

**W**oot, another chapter. It came together pretty quickly and I hope you like it. There's a bit of suspense in there, too!

Leave me reviews and tell me what you think!


	16. I want to Capture it all

Chapter 14:

_I want to Capture it all._

* * *

"In my mind?"

The wolves, and everyone else for that matter, couldn't grasp their mind around the idea of someone being able to get into the alpha dog's mind and manipulate him that way. It just wasn't possible and, if it was, they were all screwed. If who ever this vampires was could get into the alpha dogs mind, what was stopping him from getting into everyone else's minds?

"I don't know," Izzie started, suddenly unsure about her assertion. "Maybe I'm just imagining it, but it makes sense. You all noticed the sudden change in Sam after I had came back alive. He was nicer – so different from before."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "It was after that thing with the moon, and how it saved you."

"Yeah…"

Izzie fell silent, as did the others. No one really knew what to say, but Izzie was far from concerned about that. Her mind raced with question after question, putting together possible answers. Maybe, she thought, she would call Skye later and try to figure everything out.

Everything Sam was doing stopped after the incident with the moon.

After she had found out more about what she was and found out that she had to do _something_ to save herself or she would die.

That would mean that whatever, or _who_ever, was controlling Sam's thoughts, only wanted Izzie to go through that one situation. And that would mean, she thought, that they needed her weak – vulnerable.

Abruptly, Izzie stood, a scared look in her eyes. "I need to go see Skye."

"_Now_?" Paul asked, though the others shared the same disbelief.

"Yes, _now_. This can't wait."

"Can't you just call her?"

"I wish," she replied. "But I don't think I can discuss this over the phone."

"You're not going alone," Sam, said, his alpha voice in full use. "It's too dangerous with the group of vampires that have been lurking."

"I agree with Sam," Jacob spoke up, standing to pull Izzie into his arms. "It's clear their trying to get to you. If you go alone, they'll be after you in a heartbeat."

_Maybe that's a good thing_, she thought, going back to her original plan to lure them away from Jacob and the others. But she knew that wouldn't work. Luring them away would mean her death, and it might mean the vampires getting the ultimate power.

"I have to go, Jake. This isn't something we can sit and talk about over time – it has to be done now. If I can get to Skye, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Haven't you already tried that?"

"Yes… but I've never known more about myself as I do now."

* * *

It wasn't long before all the wolves were ready to leave. The all insisted on going along, saying that once Izzie left La Push, so would the vampires. Sam was sure of that. He wouldn't leave Emily's side if he wasn't, but that still did nothing to ease her.

She's said goodbye and explained to Kaila what she had to do, and stood idly on first beach, overlooking the waters that she felt had started this whole thing.

The waters had been where Izzie had drowned, bringing to life this other side of her, and with it this curse. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to come back and meet Jacob and go through all of this. Maybe it was the universe's twisted way of teaching her a lesson.

"Hey," a soft voice cooed from behind Izzie, and instantly she knew it was Jacob. "You ready to leave?"

"I guess. It's weird though."

"What is?" Jacob asked, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to his body.

"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that this is it – everything comes down to this one moment and I only have once chance to do things right. And…"

"And what, Izzie," he pressed on, his tone indicating that he wasn't liking the way their conversation was going.

"_And_ I have this feeling that I have to capture everything about La Push and the pack, and Kaila, and _you_. All because I might never see it again."

"Izzie," Jacob warned, his voice lowering, turning her around to face him. "Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

Her voice came out weak. "_Promise?_"

The young werewolf pulled her close in an embrace. "I promise."

No matter how strong and how sure of himself he was, Izzie couldn't believe those last words uttered from his lips. There was no promise strong enough to ease the ever – growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach or the knowing she had that this would not end well for her. Because promises, although well intended, where meant to be broken.

* * *

**T**hat was an extremely short, filler chapter, although I hope you still enjoyed it thoroughly. I am going to finish this within the next few chapters or so (I already have the ending finished!).

I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought.


	17. In Devastation We Find Hope

Chapter 15:

_In Devastation We Find Hope_

* * *

"In my mind?"

The wolves, and everyone else for that matter, couldn't grasp their mind around the idea of someone being able to get into the alpha dog's mind and manipulate him that way. It just wasn't possible and, if it was, they were all screwed. If who ever this vampires was could get into the alpha dogs mind, what was stopping him from getting into everyone else's minds?

"I don't know," Izzie started, suddenly unsure about her assertion. "Maybe I'm just imagining it, but it makes sense. You all noticed the sudden change in Sam after I had came back alive. He was nicer – so different from before."

Jacob nodded his head in agreement. "It was after that thing with the moon, and how it saved you."

"Yeah…"

Izzie fell silent, as did the others. No one really knew what to say, but Izzie was far from concerned about that. Her mind raced with question after question, putting together possible answers. Maybe, she thought, she would call Skye later and try to figure everything out.

Everything Sam was doing stopped after the incident with the moon.

After she had found out more about what she was and found out that she had to do _something_ to save herself or she would die.

That would mean that whatever, or _who_ever, was controlling Sam's thoughts, only wanted Izzie to go through that one situation. And that would mean, she thought, that they needed her weak – vulnerable.

Abruptly, Izzie stood, a scared look in her eyes. "I need to go see Skye."

"_Now_?" Paul asked, though the others shared the same disbelief.

"Yes, _now_. This can't wait."

"Can't you just call her?"

"I wish," she replied. "But I don't think I can discuss this over the phone."

"You're not going alone," Sam, said, his alpha voice in full use. "It's too dangerous with the group of vampires that have been lurking."

"I agree with Sam," Jacob spoke up, standing to pull Izzie into his arms. "It's clear their trying to get to you. If you go alone, they'll be after you in a heartbeat."

_Maybe that's a good thing_, she thought, going back to her original plan to lure them away from Jacob and the others. But she knew that wouldn't work. Luring them away would mean her death, and it might mean the vampires getting the ultimate power.

"I have to go, Jake. This isn't something we can sit and talk about over time – it has to be done now. If I can get to Skye, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Haven't you already tried that?"

"Yes… but I've never known more about myself as I do now."

* * *

It wasn't long before all the wolves were ready to leave. The all insisted on going along, saying that once Izzie left La Push, so would the vampires. Sam was sure of that. He wouldn't leave Emily's side if he wasn't, but that still did nothing to ease her.

She's said goodbye and explained to Kaila what she had to do, and stood idly on first beach, overlooking the waters that she felt had started this whole thing.

The waters had been where Izzie had drowned, bringing to life this other side of her, and with it this curse. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to come back and meet Jacob and go through all of this. Maybe it was the universe's twisted way of teaching her a lesson.

"Hey," a soft voice cooed from behind Izzie, and instantly she knew it was Jacob. "You ready to leave?"

"I guess. It's weird though."

"What is?" Jacob asked, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to his body.

"I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that this is it – everything comes down to this one moment and I only have once chance to do things right. And…"

"And what, Izzie," he pressed on, his tone indicating that he wasn't liking the way their conversation was going.

"_And_ I have this feeling that I have to capture everything about La Push and the pack, and Kaila, and _you_. All because I might never see it again."

"Izzie," Jacob warned, his voice lowering, turning her around to face him. "Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it."

Her voice came out weak. "_Promise?_"

The young wolf pulled her close in an embrace. "I promise."

No matter how strong and how sure of himself he was, Izzie couldn't believe those last words uttered from his lips. There was no promise strong enough to ease the ever – growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach or the knowing she had that this would not end well for her. Because promises, although well intended, where meant to be broken.

* * *

The trip to Skye's house was quick and made on foot. The wolves were surprised at Izzie's speed, but didn't focus too much on it. Their attention was shifted to their surroundings. And there was no doubt in Izzie's mind that they were listening for any sign of the vampires that wanted her dead.

A few miles away from Skye's place, just out of eyeshot of her house, Izzie stopped, rooted to the floor. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

The alpha dog, followed by Jacob, disappeared for a few seconds before returning in their human forms, wearing only a pair of jeans.

"What's wrong?"

Izzie was too focused, and for some reason too scared, to hear what he was saying. Her mind was quickly tuning into the area – more so than the wolves could do – as her mind focused more and more on Skye's house.

"Izzie," Jacob called, placing his hands on her shoulders, concern evident in his face.

But he too got now reply.

Shutting her eyes, the young girl had already blocked everyone out. Everything was wrong – it _felt_ wrong.

And the she locked onto it.

The smell; the _sight_ of it in her mind.

With no warning, Izzie was sprinting down the road and through the trees as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't say anything, she didn't think anything. All she knew was that she needed to get to Skye's house. She couldn't hear them, but the confused packs of wolves were behind her, struggling to keep up with her frenzied pace. None of them knew what was going on, until they got closer to the house and they smelt it, too.

The second the house came into view, everything was in slow motion for Izzie.

The smoke was everywhere. It was so thick that Izzie struggled to see through it clearly, and couldn't concentrate with her mind going in so many different directions.

Vaguely, she could feel the arms of someone strong around her waist, picking her kicking body up and holding her back. She continued to fight, the tears streaming down her face and her body struggling to get free.

"Let me _go_," she screamed, but it felt soft and weak. "Let me go…"

Izzie thrashed around until finally, she managed to break free from the grasp. In an instant, she was sprinting through the cloud of smoke around her and into the house, screaming at the top of her lungs so badly that her throat was burning from over use.

"Skye! Skye!"

Still, no matter how hard she screamed or how much she searched, Skye was nowhere in sight.

The smoke was worse within a matter of minutes as the house continued to burn down. Everything was still slow to Izzie. It was like she was human all over again.

"Izzie! We have to get out of here!"

Izzie whipped her head around, coming face to face with Jacob.

"Jake, no! I need to find Skye!" By this time, the tears were already falling down her cheeks.

Knowing there would be no reasoning with her, Jacob grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her kicking body out of the house and into the forest across the way where the rest of the pack was waiting. He gently put her down, keeping his grip on her to keep her from rushing back into the house.

Tears cascaded down her face and, for once, she didn't care that everyone was watching her cry. Because this was Skye; who felt like her family, and now she was gone.

First her brother.

Then her mother.

And now Skye.

The tears didn't end as she forced Jacob to let go of his grip on her, and it didn't stop as she stood to watch her best friend – her _sister's_ – house burn down. The very house she had spent a lot of her life in.

"Isabella," someone calmly said from behind her, but they were ignored.

"Izzie!"

Finally, she turned her head to face Sam, a sullen look on her face. "What?"

"We didn't find a body. And it wouldn't have burnt that fast."

Izzie faced the house once again, realization dawning on her.

"There's still hope," Sam continued.

As she controlled the water in the atmosphere around them to wash down on the raging fire on Skye's house, she mumbled Sam's words, _"There's still hope."

* * *

_

**A**nother chapter after a long awaited update. MY BAD! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know._  
_


End file.
